French Kiss
by nkitty29
Summary: It started out with As then Bs and now Fs. This is unacceptable for the heir of the Uchiha family, Sasuke cannot be failing a class! Not in senior year. It’s time to call in the experts, Sasuke say hello to Sakura your personal French tutor. Sasu x Saku
1. Chapitre Un

I don't own Naruto and never will…

Another story (-.-)…I already have too much work on my hand, I have no idea why I'm adding more to the pile…Anyways this story is what I call a 'classic' but I'm adding my own twists…It's completely AU…Flames will not be allowed and some characters will be OOC…

Last but not least…There will be some French terms in the story…I'm not the best in the language…So there will be some mistakes (Hopefully not a lot)…

First it started with As then Bs and now Fs. This is unacceptable for the heir of Uchiha family; Sasuke cannot be failing a class! Not in senior year. It's time to call in the experts, Sasuke say hello to Sakura the French tutor. Sakura x Sasuke

**French Kiss**

**Chapitre Un**

* * *

- 

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Everyone in the classroom looked up at the dark haired boy as he walked through the rows of desks. Giggles from the girls were heard as he passed by their desks, curses from the guys were heard as well.

"Monsieur Uchiha, I'm very disappointed at you." The teacher said as she handed the test paper to the young man.

Sasuke didn't say anything to the comment; he snatched the paper quickly and walked away back to his desk. As he sat down his eyes wandered to the paper. There were correction marks everywhere, all in red ink. At the right hand corner there was an F. Sasuke didn't care, this was the fifth F he had gotten in the damn language class.

Few more names were called; each student went up to get their test. Some were excited while other didn't want to see what they got. There were small cheers and groans as many saw their score. The class was coming to an end; many were packing up getting ready for their next class.

Sasuke sat in his desk only looking out the window; he listened to his mp3 player ignoring the world around. He blocked out the teacher's words, the stares he was getting from his peers especially the girls'. He waited for the ring of the bell to set him free and there it was. Everyone rushed out of the room, when he was about to step out of the room.

"Sasuke Uchiha" The teenager in question rolled his black eyes; he turned around to face his teacher.

"Sasuke, can you please explain your behavior and the result of the test?" She asked in her French accent. She waited for an answer but none came. "Well?"

"Madame Yuuhi, I didn't study." Sasuke said with bored tone, "Is that all?"

Kurenai rolled her red eyes at the boy's behavior, "Do you understand that you need to pass this class in order to get your diploma. You might think French is not important but you need it to pass." She continued saying, "Sasuke I don't want to see any of my students failing including you. You started the year perfectly but now your grades are falling. Are there any problems?"

"No, there are not. Now are we done?" Sasuke said wanting to get the hell out of the room.

Kurenai gave up, she nodded her head. The seventeen year old boy walked away, if he didn't about his grades maybe his parents did. She went over to her desk and looked through each info card she made her students fillout at the beginning of the year. Once she spotted his card, she recorded down the number.

-

"Yo, Sasuke!"

The blond boy waved his hands in the air as he spotted his dark haired friend. Everyone in the halls looked strangely at the teen but he ignored their looks.

Sasuke sighed to himself, asking how the hell he became friends with that idiot, "When are you trying out for cheerleading?" He asked as he reached the blond.

Naruto instantly glared at Sasuke, "Ahahaha that was so funny!" He said sarcastically, "Anyways, what did you get on that French test? Ino was screaming in happiness as she walked out of the room…" Naruto said as he walked into the lunchroom. The loud noise of room hit the two like a wave. Each walking to their table, they sat down and were greeted by the rest of the guys. To answer Naruto's question, Sasuke held out his test to the boy.

Naruto's blue eyes widen as they landed upon the paper, "You know I never thought Sasuke Uchiha would get an F. This is too good to be true." Naruto laughed at the grade in return he received a punch from the Uchiha.

"You got an F?" Sasuke glared at the chocolate haired boy who held smirk on his pale face. "It seems that Sasuke is going to be the down fall of the Uchiha Empire." Neji said mockingly.

The Uchiha family was a top family in the city of Konoha. Each member had a special talent which made them known through the land. Each one making a large sum of money, building up the Uchiha name. Sasuke, who was the heir of the famous family, had to live up to the name like his older brother did. Itachi, the eldest of the brothers worked at a law firm at only the young age of twenty one. Sasuke cursed as he remembered his brother. There was always a sense of rivalry between the two of them. Sasuke turned his attention back to the white eyed boy.

"Shut it, Hyuuga." Sasuke hissed

"Did I hit a soft spot?" The smirk still hung on Neji's lips.

Sasuke didn't seem too happy about his words.

Naruto sensed the tension between the two boys, there was only one thing this was leading to...

"Fight!"

-

"Allô…Monsieur Uchiha?" Kurenai stood in main office, holding the phone to close to her ear. She smiled sweetly at the passing students and her staff members.

"Yes, this is him." Fugaku answered on the other line.

"This is your son's French teacher; I only would like to inform you of your son's process here at Leaf High."

"I don't need to know, I fully know that my son is doing well in his classes." He said, not interested in what she has to say. He knows that his son is doing well, what else is there to know?

"I'm sorry to say but your son has been failing his tests and lacks of work in the class." She said, her ear caught a curse from other, "The school year is coming to an end and I don't wish to see your child being left back. He's an honor student and doing very well in his other classes and I don't want this to be a trouble for the young man."

"He's failing a class!" There was a _slight bit_ of rage in his voice, "No I will no accept that…"

"No parent wants their child failing. I would like to suggest that Sasuke comes after school to the tutoring lessons the school holds. I'm sure that- " But the woman was interrupted by the other one.

"No, I will see to it myself that this matter is handed. Thank you for informing me. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to work." With that said Fugaku hung up the phone. Kurenai sighed to herself, now she knows where Sasuke got his attitude from.

-

Fugaku rubbed his temples as he sat back in the leather chair. This was not acceptable; his son cannot be failing a class. He is an Uchiha! His fingers tapped against the wooden desk, he thought back to what the woman said, tutoring…

Maybe that wasn't sure a bad idea. But those teachers in the school didn't know anything. It was their fault that he was failing, they didn't teach him anything. Fugaku refused to believe that his son was failing. Sasuke has to be like his brother, the new heir that will keep the name alive. He needs someone that knows the language by heart; he needs someone that can make his son learn. What better than to get someone from the country itself?

Fugaku thought, he needs a French tutor one that will greatly teach his son. Did he know anyone?

'_Tsunade?' _

He thought back to his old business partner. She lived in France didn't she? The blond woman, she was an excellent business woman as well a teacher. Didn't she have a daughter? Maybe Sasuke can learn from someone of his age? These were the questions that ran through his mind as opened a drawer, he took out an old book. He flipped through the pages trying to find the number. Once it was found, he quickly dialed the number. After waiting, someone finally picked up.

"Bonjour…"

"Tsunade, I need a favor…"

-

* * *

What do you guys think? Delete it? Or keep it? 


	2. Chapitre Deux

I don't own Naruto and never will…

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm happy that people would like this story to be continued…Sorry for the long wait but I have a big case of writer's block for all my stories (-.-)…-Bangs head against the desk- Luckily I thought of a few ideas for this one…The chapter will be pretty crappy... (-.-)…Story is completely AU…Flames will not be allowed but constructive criticism is welcome…Some characters will be OOC…

First it started with As then Bs and now Fs. This is unacceptable for the heir of the Uchiha family; Sasuke cannot be failing a class! Not in senior year. It's time to call in the experts, Sasuke say hello to Sakura the French tutor. Sakura x Sasuke

**French Kiss**

**Chapitre Deux**

* * *

- 

"Quoi!" _(What)_

The petal haired girl instantly screamed. She stared wide eyed open at her mother. The blond woman looked at her young daughter with confusion before she had a chance to speak the young girl started to pace around the room. Her mother's words rang in her head.

"_You will be going to Konoha."_

She kept repeating the same word over and over again, "No! No! No!"

Tsunade still held the puzzle look on her face, "Sakura?" The girl still didn't listen, "Sakura…Sakura!" She screamed, the green eyed girl looked up she had stopped her pacing and ranting.

"Sakura…" Tsunade said calmly again, "You don't want to go?"

"I do want to go but at the same time I don't want to go…" The girl in question answered, she saw that her mother still was confuse, "What I mean is that I would love to go to Japan…I always wanted to go but this short notice and…and…" Sakura didn't finish instead she looked down at the ground not wanting to meet her mother's eyes.

Tsunade notice her daughter's action, a smile came across her face, "Qui? _(Who)_ Who is he?"

Sakura blushed, "Gaara, Temari's younger brother…I agreed to go with him to the school dance…"

"When is the dance?"

"Semaine prochaine." _(Next week)_

"Next week?" Tsunade walked over to her desk, she looked over at the calendar that rested on the wooden desk. "Okay you can go…" Sakura smiled at her mother's respond, she was ready to leave the room but she caught what was said by Tsunade.

"Fugaku will just have to wait a little longer or maybe I can send Shizune instead…" Tsunade said to herself, Sakura turned back to her mother.

"Fugaku? You mean as in Monsieur Uchiha? Wasn't he your old business partner?" Sakura asked as she walked back into the room.

"Yes, Uchiha...His son, I think it was Sasuke well he needs some help in French. Since I owed him a favor he asked to send someone over there. He wants someone Sasuke's own age, I recommended you to him. Fugaku being who is he didn't care, he just wants someone to teach his son." Tsunade said lazily as she looked through some files.

"Oh I see…" Sakura thought about her mother's words. Tsunade owed a favor to the Uchiha family. If Sakura remembered correctly she read that the Uchiha family was a very powerful family in Japan and they were close to Tsunade because of some business affairs. If tutoring this boy was going to repay the debt Tsunade owed, Sakura might as well do it. Plus she as well owed much to the blond woman.

Tsunade had taken in Sakura when she was just a child. Her parents had passed away; Sakura had nothing but only the clothes on her back. But she found comfort in the arms of her new mother. Tsunade took in the girl as her own raising her into a fine lifestyle. Sakura owed her life to Tsunade, much of the time she wasn't able to show how much she was thankful for everything she had. The only thing she can do is have good grades and be a proper lady in public.

"Very well…I'll go." The pink haired girl said.

Tsunade looked up in surprise at the girl, "But don't you have that date with Gaara?"

"Yes, I do but it's just date. I bet he can find someone else to go with. After all he is Gaara, the hottest guy in school." Sakura blushed at her own words but she continued, "Plus I always wanted to go to Japan!" She held a smile on her face.

But Tsunade wasn't convinced, "Are you sure? I can tell Shizune to go."

"No, I will go. Just tell me when and what time."

"Ce soir." _(Tonight)_

-

"Look, I'm not going to scream at you like your mothers but that behavior in the lunchroom was unacceptable."

The two teenagers sat in front of their superior, each not bothering to listen to what the man was saying. The chocolate haired boy wiped away the blood from his mouth; he glared at the other one. Sasuke breathed heavily, he as well glared back.

The gray haired teacher stopped his talking and sighed, "Why do I bother?" Kakashi whispered to himself, "I wonder who will win the battle of the ultimate glare?" He asked in amusement.

The two teens in question turned their attention to the man, "What? I can't make a joke?" Kakashi asked in his defense.

There was silence in the room, it wasn't until Kakashi broke the awkward moment, "The year is ending and the last thing you guys want is a record. For now your plates are clean but if one more fight happens…"

Both Sasuke and Neji rolled their eyes at the History teacher, "Yes we know. Now can I leave?" Neji asked impatiently, he already stood up from his seat. He was ready to leave the room. Kakashi only nodded lazily, the pale boy exited the room not bothering to turn back. But tension between the two boys was still felt. Sasuke held his hands in tight fists.

Kakashi stared at the boy; he changed much after his mother passed away, "Sasuke you too…leave." He said in a whisper.

Sasuke didn't say anything to the older man but only did what he was told. He walked alone in the hallways; there were only a few students out. Each of them looked at the young Uchiha; they started to whisper among themselves about the fight during lunch. Sasuke ignored them; he wasn't going to stand for this bullshit. He reached his locker, upon opening a couple of letters left out.

"Great…" He whispered to himself, just what he needed fan letters. Sasuke ignored the letters and got his books. He slammed the metal locker shut, he walked away getting to his next class.

-

"So she will come tomorrow?" The man asked the caller, he smiled at the answer he received, "Thank you Tsunade…I will make sure that your daughter will be comfortable here."

Fugaku continued listening to what the woman had to say after bidding her a good bye he sank into his seat. Well that problem was solved, Sasuke would have his French tutor and he will pass the class with ease. It wasn't going to be much trouble was it?

Disturbing the man from his thoughts was a knock on the door. The maid opened the door, she bowed to her employer, "Uchiha-sama, Sasuke has returned from school and dinner will be served shortly." She said quietly.

Fugaku only nodded to the woman, "Tell Sasuke to come here I want to speak to him about something."

"Very well…"

A short moment passed before the young boy entered his father's office. Sasuke didn't even greet his father; he just entered and took a seat. A feeling of hatred came over him for some reason. Every time he was called to see his father it was either to talk about business or family affairs. After the death of his mother, the relationship that Sasuke had with his father slowly disappeared and neither did anything about it.

"Sasuke, I received a phone call this afternoon from one of your teachers." His father started to say, Sasuke didn't react to his father's words. "I was told that you have been failing your language class." He paused again, "I don't care what your reasons are but this is not acceptable."

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Sasuke asked his gaze met his father's.

Fugaku noticed the tone his son used, "I already have a plan…"

-

Sasuke slammed his fist against the wall of his bedroom.

"_I already have a plan. You will have a French tutor."_

Tutor! What! Was he still a twelve year old boy? He didn't need a damn old woman telling him what do to! Sasuke sat on his bed, his dark eyes wandered to the window. The night sky had taken over, covering the city in darkness. He felt a bit relaxed at the view however, he thought back to his father's words.

"_She will be coming tomorrow. Once you get back from school, your lessons will begin."_

Sasuke laid back on his bed; he was going to have another old hag telling him what do to. As if he didn't have enough to deal with at school. A sudden smirk came across his face, why not have a little fun with this? Sudden memories of the pranks Naruto played on their teachers, why doesn't he do the same with this one? It might just be a little interesting in having a personal tutor. He can make that old hag's life a living hell.

_'Yes...'_ He closed his eyes, letting the sleep take him away.

-

"Sakura you have the ticket right?" The dark haired woman asked in worriment, she held the little pig in her arms tighter. The petal haired girl just nodded for the fifth time.

"Don't worry, Shizune, I have the ticket, passport and everything else." Sakura said as she watched the woman walk around in circles. Sakura looked down at the ticket, "But why did Tsunade have to put me in First Class? It seems a little too much…"

Before Shizune had a chance to speak or answer the girl's question, the voice over the speakers was heard.

_**« Les passagers allant à bord du vol 806 veuillez procéder à la porte 17. » **(Passengers going on board flight 806 please proceed to Gate (door) 17.)_

"Well, that's my flight…" Sakura said as she got up. Shizune was at the verge of tears. She settled the pig down on the floor; she went over to hug the petal haired girl.

"Now remember to be a good girl…" She said in a concerned voice. It was the first time that Sakura was leaving the country and she felt very worry for the girl. Unknowing to the females, the little pig made her way towards Sakura's bag. It made its way into the bag.

"I will call you when I'm there." Sakura said as she picked up her bag. She felt it was a little too heavy, but she ignored the feeling and walked away.

After waving good-bye to the young girl, Shizune kneed down to retrieve the pet pig. But much to her surprise she found nothing, "Ton Ton? Où êtes-vous? Where are you?" She scanned around the waiting area and found nothing of the missing pig. She suddenly thought about Sakura and her bag.

"No! Sakura!"

-

Sakura had entered the plane; she was greeted by the pilot and the rest of the staff.

"Bonjour…"

Sakura bowed to the older woman who led her to her seat. She sat on her seat, Sakura felt happy sitting beside the window. It was going to be long time ride, Sakura sighed to herself.

"Eleven damn hours…" She told herself, "At least I have a nice view." She settled her bag on her lap still feeling it was quite heavy. But again she ignored it instead she looked around the area.

It was of course very fancy; everyone was in elegant attire and had their noses up in the air as if they were kings and queens. Sakura rolled her green eyes at the people's actions. She looked down the aisle and saw an attractive young man. Sakura couldn't help but stare; he had long black hair which was tied up behind him. From the way his suit hugged around his body, it showed that he was in well shape. He was coming towards her; Sakura instantly looked away towards the window. The man sat beside Sakura in the empty seat. Sakura didn't dare to look.

But she heard a chuckle from man, "Porc." _(Pig)_

Sakura looked up at the man in confusion; her green eyes met pure black orbs. She repeated his word, "Porc?" He still laughed and point at her bag. Sakura looked down and her eyes widen,

"Ton Ton!"

-

* * *

What do you think? I hope you guys enjoyed it… 

Note: I didn't focus or cared too much about the time difference... (It won't play any importance in the story anyways…)


	3. Chapitre Trois

I don't own Naruto and never will…

Thank you so much for the reviews…Here's chapter three, I hope you enjoy…By the way, there will be some fluff between Sakura and the other guys (Just for fun)…Story completely AU…Flames will not be allowed and some characters will be OOC…

First it started with As then Bs now Fs. This is unacceptable for the heir of Uchiha family; Sasuke cannot be failing a class! Not in senior year. It's time to call in the experts, Sasuke say hello to Sakura the French tutor. Sakura x Sasuke

**French Kiss**

**Chapitre Trois**

* * *

- 

"Ton Ton!"

The pink haired girl looked down at her lap only to see the little pet pig in the bag. The pig with the pearl necklace only snorted at the girl happily as she was taken out of the bag. Sakura still was shock at her little discovery,

"That would explain the heavy weight." The girl mumbled to herself, but it didn't go unnoticed by the little animal. The pig in her arms struggled and snorted loudly at the statement. Some of the passengers on the plane turned to the girl as they heard the noise, Sakura flushed in embarrassment.

The man next to Sakura couldn't help but chuckle again at the pig and the girl. Sakura ignored his laughter and looked down again at the pig, "Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? _(Why are you here?) _Shouldn't you be with Shizune?" She asked the pig, well she asked herself. Sakura started to think what she was going to do with Ton Ton? Does she send it back? Or take it with her? What will the Uchihas say? Questions entered her mind of different possibilities.

"It seems that she missed you." The voice of the stranger beside her took Sakura out of her thoughts. Her green orbs once again met his dark ones. Sakura quickly remembered the attractive man next to her; she couldn't help but agree with his comment.

Sakura felt somewhat happy that Ton Ton snuck into her bag; at least she had a friend while in Konoha. She held the little pig closer to her, Ton Ton only snuggled close to its owner.

"You know you're the first that I have met to have a pig as a pet. Does your family own a farm?" The young man asked his eyes wandered upon the little animal. Sakura felt a bit offended of his question.

"Excusez-moi! _(Excuse me!) _Just because I own a pig doesn't mean I live on a farm." Sakura said in an angry tone. She looked out the window, wanting to ignore the man.

Itachi was little taken back by her words but he smiled to himself. She wasn't just any other girl, "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you. It's just strange."

Sakura said nothing to his words. There was a moment of silence between them. Sakura felt uneasy with the silence. Maybe she was been too hard on the man? She didn't want her trip to start off with a bad start. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but the pilot's voice was heard through the speakers.

_**«Veuillez attacher vos ceintures de sécurité. Nous décollerons sous peu. » **__(Please attach your safety belts. We will take off soon.) _

The passengers quickly did what they were told and got ready to depart from the French soil.

-

The young maid walked through the halls of the Uchiha household. She kept cursing at herself for her bad memory; she forgot to tell her boss the message that was left by the oldest Uchiha.

'_How could I have forgotten? Maybe Fugaku-sama isn't asleep yet, I hope not…'_

The maid knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. She again knocked and still no answer. The young worker sighed to herself; the master was probably asleep already. If she disturbed him, she might lose her job but at the same time it was an important message.

She lowered her head in defeat as she received no answer, "I'll tell him tomorrow that Itachi-san is coming over." She whispered to her as she walked back to her room.

'_He won't get mad that I delivered the message a little late…right?'_

-

"Would your pig like something to eat as well?" The plane attendant asked as she settled down the food on the trays. Sakura shook her head as an answer, the young woman only nodded and left to attend the others.

"So why are you going to Konoha?" Itachi asked out of the blue, he took a sip from his drink. He decided to break the silence between them. His dark eyes settled on Sakura again. "Shouldn't you be in school?" He knew that the school year didn't end yet in France at least.

Sakura fed Ton Ton a piece from her apple, she didn't looked at him but answer, "Yes, you're right but I have business to attend to in Japan. Some affairs…"

"What sort of affairs?" Itachi got a little interested.

"I don't have any reasons of telling you." Sakura said quickly, "Why should I tell you?"

Itachi again smiled, he liked the girl. She was a feisty one, wasn't she? "I was just wondering…"

Sakura looked from the corner of her eyes at the man, "I'm going to tutor a boy in Konoha he's failing his French class. His father wanted a tutor from France, he called my mother and she's sending me to help the Uchiha boy." She finished feeding Ton Ton and looked at the man.

Itachi's interest grew even more once he heard the name, "Uchiha, as in the Uchiha family?"

"Yes, do you know them?" Sakura asked

"You can say that I do, but it's hard to believe that their heir needs a tutor…" His voice trailed off only thinking of his little brother.

"And why are you going to Japan?" It was Sakura's turn to ask.

Itachi leaned back into his seat, he let himself sink into the cushion, "I'm paying a friendly visit to my family."

-

The morning sun peeked out behind the clouds that covered the city of Konoha. The alarm clock on the wooden nightstand quickly turned on, the constant loud beeping of the machine rang through out the room. It wasn't until a fist slammed against the device. The boy in bed only yawned as he got out of bed.

"And why do you tell me this NOW!"

Sasuke yawned again as he heard his father's voice roar behind the door. Sasuke can only picture his father screaming at the maid. He walked towards the door wanting to see what the noise was about.

"I'm sorry sir, but when I was informed of this late last night." The maid lied; she was informed of the arrival of Itachi yesterday afternoon. "You were asleep and I didn't wish to disturb you." She said in her defense.

"Do you know what time he will be coming?" Fugaku asked. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to hear that his eldest son was coming, but to be informed late? He would at least like to plan something for his successful son. It wasn't everyday that he received word from Itachi.

Sasuke tried to place the pieces together of who was coming but forgot about it as soon as he saw the time. After an hour of getting ready for school, Sasuke walked by the dinning room only to be stopped by his father.

"Sasuke aren't you going to eat?" Fugaku asked as he shifted his attention from the newspaper to his son. The dark haired boy stood at the entrance of the dinning room, he shook his head.

"I will get something on the way." He replied as he walked away not wanting to waste anymore of his time.

"Very well…" The older man mumbled but he quickly remembered what else he wanted to say to his son, "Sasuke remember your lessons with your tutor begin right after school! Also another guest will be coming as well."

Sasuke rolled his black eyes as he walked out the door of the house. As he walked down the streets, Sasuke kept in mind what he will be doing to his new tutor. He was planning to make her leave by the end of the week. He smiled to himself at the plan that was forming in his head.

"Sasuke-teme!" The boy in question looked up at the loud mouth blond who waited at the corner of the block.

"You actually woke up early for once." Sasuke commented as he got near the blue eyed boy.

Naruto immediately glared at the other who walked away, "I have detention with the Iruka-sensei. So what's up with that smile you have on your face? You look like one of those mad scientists who are plotting to take over the world." Naruto asked noticing the strange behavior from his friend. Sasuke didn't answer the question.

The boys walked onto the school campus, everyone well the girls quickly took notice of the young Uchiha walking by. The Sasuke fan club started to scream as their prince walked passed them. Naruto only got anger as his friend got the attention from the girls and Sasuke just ignored them like always. But his behavior towards them only made them scream more.

"Your fan club just keeps growing…" A lazy voice from behind said, the two boys turned to see the famous trio. Shikamaru scratched the back of head in a lazy manner. Behind him was Ino, who was staring at the Uchiha. She gave him a smile and a wink, Sasuke of course rolled his eyes at her actions. A brown haired boy stood beside the blond girl, he chewed on the potato chips and reached into the bag he held for more. Naruto tried to get some of the chips from the bag but was quickly slapped away by the brunette.

Naruto rubbed his red hand, "Yea, his fan club will just keep growing until Sasuke has enough airheads to take over the world." The blond boy responded to the previous comment.

"Very funny, anyways…" Ino said wanting to get off the topic as she was part of the fan club and felt offended by his words, "Sasuke-kun what did you get on the Madame Yuuhi's test?"

Before Sasuke could answer Chouji spoke, "I heard you failed and there was fight during lunch yesterday between you and Hyuuga." He said as his brown eyes wandered upon the chocolate haired boy who was across the field.

A vein popped up as Sasuke heard about his rival, he opened his mouth to speak but again he was interrupted by Naruto this time.

"Yup the rumors are true. Sasuke what did your father say? I bet he flipped _and_ you didn't answer my last question." Naruto said as he remembered about the unanswered question.

Sasuke sighed knowing that if he didn't answer they would be annoying him with no end. He mumbled a word under his breath; the four people around him leaned in closer wanting to hear. "Sorry Sasuke-kun but I didn't hear that." Ino said as she got closer to him.

He repeated the word but still it was unheard. "Say it louder, damn it!" Naruto said impatiently.

"Tutor! I'm getting a damn tutor!" Sasuke yelled catching the attention of more people around him. The four classmates stared in shock, "But she will be gone by the end of the week." Sasuke said knowing well that his plan will be a successful one.

Naruto was the first to laugh at his friend's words. The trio was still in shock well except for Shikamaru who showed no emotion. Sasuke Uchiha having a tutor?

"A personal tutor is like having a nanny." Naruto said between his laughs, he put his hands on his hips and moved side to side pretending to a girl, "Sasuke do this! Sasuke did you do your homework? Go to sleep! Brush your teeth!" Naruto said in a high pitch voice still pretending to be a woman.

A few laughs were heard from the students as they looked at Naruto and his act. Sasuke curled his fingers into a fist, before he had a chance to strike the blond boy the school bell rang.

-

The trip was almost over for the passengers on Flight 806. Itachi looked down upon the young girl who slept. Her head rested upon his shoulder as she slept and her little pig slept on her lap. Itachi couldn't help but smirk; this girl will be teaching his brother? Itachi could only think what was in store for the two teens. He also decided that he will have some fun while in Konoha, maybe torture his little brother.

_**« Veuillez attacher vos ceintures de sécurité. Nous débarquerons bientôt. » **(Please attach your safety belts. We will land (unload) soon.)_

Itachi gently shook the girl that rested, Sakura didn't move. Itachi tried again but again failed, he quickly thought what he always did to his brother during their childhood. Taking the two of his fingers he poked her not so average forehead, she quickly reacted to the touch.

"Quoi?" Sakura answered a little annoyed that someone woke her up from her dream.

"We are going to be landing." Itachi answered

"Oh…" Sakura nodded only fastening her seat belt.

The plane landed on the ground, making it a little bumpy for the passengers. Sakura stared out the window at the view; planes were coming in and out of Konoha's International Airport. The morning sun was still out shining over the city; Sakura smiled to herself and held Ton Ton closer.

_**«Bienvenue à Konoha !» **__(Welcome to Konoha!) _

One by one each of the passengers processed off the plane, Itachi and Sakura walked off together.

"It was pleasure meeting you; I hope I see you again." Sakura said as she held out her hand for the older man.

Itachi only smiled at her politeness, "Oh don't worry we will meet again. By the way, I never got your name." Itachi said as he took her waiting hand.

"Sakura Haruno and yours?"

"Itachi…Itachi Uchiha." Her green eyes widen at his last name, Itachi bend down and gave her a peck on the cheek. He of course was being a proper gentleman. He bowed and walked away in the opposite direction, leaving the cherry blossom speechless. _'Uchiha? And did he just kiss me?'_

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno?"

The voice calling out her name snapped Sakura out of her trance. She was still surprise by the recent event but still looked up at the owner of the voice. She saw a dark haired woman who was waving her hand to the girl. She started to come over to Sakura.

"Hello, my name is Ayame. I'm the maid of the Uchiha household. You are Sakura Haruno correct?" The young maid asked the petal haired girl who returned to her little world. "Excuse me?" Ayame waved her hand in front of the girl who again returned back to normal.

"Yes, that's me. Sorry I was spacing out." Sakura said.

"Don't worry; come the master is waiting for you at home."

-

"Bonjour."

Sakura wanted to laugh at the older man's accent but didn't. She only bowed her head to the leader of the Uchiha family. Once she arrived to the Uchiha house, she was sent directly to the office of the master. There he waited for her behind his desk. Fugaku offered her a seat which she gladly took.

"So you are Tsunade's daughter, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he looked carefully at the young girl before him. Sakura nodded her head and smiled at him. He continued, "You know very well why you're here of course. I expect that Tsunade told you everything."

"Yes, she has. I am to tutor your son and help him pass the school year with a high mark on his final exam and if I fail my mother is still in your debt. But I highly doubt that I will fail, I will make your son pass no matter what." Sakura said, Fugaku smiled at her little speech.

"Very well…My son will be coming this afternoon and your teachings will begin shortly after. You will be resting in the guest bedroom and whatever else you might need, please ask."

"Thank you…"

-

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter…Next chapter of course Sasuke and Sakura will finally meet...And as I said before Sakura will have some interaction with the other guys. (I can't help myself; I like to write a jealous Sasuke-kun…) 

Random note but preview for next chapter:

"She's your tutor!"

Naruto stared wide eyed at the petal haired girl who was talking to Ten Ten and the rest of the girls. She laughed and smiled as she continued to talk. Naruto's mouth dropped as he continued to stare, "She can't be your tutor! She's…she's…"

"Beautiful! She's a perfect spring flower that has just bloomed." Hearts could be seen around Rock Lee as he spoke more about the cherry blossom.

Sasuke glared at the boys around who kept talking about_ his_ tutor. First of all, why the hell was she here? She's suppose to be at home!

"My my…So that's your famous _old_ tutor. She doesn't look that old." The Hyuuga walked towards the boys. Sasuke instantly glared at the boy but before he had a chance to speak.

"Sasuke-san!"


	4. Chapitre Quatre

I don't own Naruto and never will…

Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's the newest chapter of the story…Sorry for the wait but I had a series of writer's block and a few exams that needed my attention…ALSO Fanfiction seems to have a problem with me...I can't upload any of my files! I had this chapter on my computer for a week but everytime I would try to upload an error occured...I decided to export one of the chapters and delete everything on it. Then copy and paste this whole chapter from _Microsoft Word _to the edit/preview thing...Anyways…I probably wasted your time with my problems...Time for the some old stuff.- "Story is completely AU…Flames will not be allowed but constructive criticism is welcome…Some characters will be OOC…"

First it started with As then Bs and now Fs. This is unacceptable for the heir of the Uchiha family; Sasuke cannot be failing a class! Not in senior year. It's time to call in the experts, Sasuke say hello to Sakura the French tutor. Sakura x Sasuke

**French Kiss**

**Chapitre Quatre**

* * *

**-**

"Bonjour mère? Je suis arrivé …" _(Hello mother? I arrived.)_

Sakura sat down on her bed and held the cordless phone closer wanting to hear her mother's voice. Even if it was couple of hours, well half a day ago she last saw her mother, Sakura missed her dearly.

"Good, I was getting worry about you. Is everything to your liking?" The older woman asked ruffs of papers could be heard in the background. The worry voice of Shizune could also be heard, "Est-il ce Sakura? Ton Ton est-il avec elle?" _(Is this Sakura? Is Ton Ton with her?)_

Sakura only giggled at her worry friend, "Tell Shizune that Ton Ton is here and that I will take good care of her." The petal haired girl walked over to her hand bag, she opened it slightly. Inside you could see the sleeping pet.

The woman on the other line only laughed, "Well you won't be alone there, now Sakura please behavior and control your temper." Tsunade couldn't help but say, not many people knew about it but Sakura had a temper that would shake the earth. "I heard that the boy is a stubborn one to teach." She finished saying.

The green eyed girl only smirked, "Ne pas s'inquiéter. _(Not to worry.)_ He will learn I will make sure of that."

Before the girl could say more there was a knock on the door. "Sakura-san, can I come in?" Sakura recognized it as the maid's voice.

"Mother, I have to go. I will call if anything happens." Sakura said, "Please sent my greetings to Shizune."

"Very well, take care. Adieu."

"Adieu." _(Good-Bye) _Sakura placed the phone back; she turned her attention towards the door as it was knocked on again. "Ayame, come in."

The door opened revealing the young dark haired maid, "Hello." She smiled at the young girl; "I just wanted to know if you need anything or if you need help unpacking?"

Sakura nodded, "I would like that."

The woman walked in closing the door behind her, "So where do we start?"

-

A black sports car pulled over in front of the Uchiha house, the driver got out not caring about the 'no parking' sign. The dark haired man pulled off his sunglasses and looked at his old home.

"It hasn't changed one bit…" Itachi said to himself as he recalled his last visit to Konoha. He walked to the front door; a few memories of his childhood entered his mind.

The sound of the door bell rang through out the house. The one who was suppose to get it was too busy learning French with a certain guest.

"Je m'appelle Ayame, gentil de vous rencontrer." _(My name is Ayame, nice to meet you.) _The woman said as she placed some clothes in the closet, "Sakura-san how did I do?" She asked her teacher.

Sakura clapped, "That was perfect." She smiled.

The door bell rang again but it was not heard but the two females. However the man in the house did, Fugaku opened the door of his office with rage. He rolled his black eyes as it rang again, where was the help when you need it?

"Ayame!" He called out to the maid as he walked to the front door. He got no answer, _'If you want something done you have to do it yourself.' _

"Yes, what do you want?" Fugaku said as he opened the door to the guest. He was in no mood to be friendly.

"Oh thank you father for the warm welcome." Itachi said sarcastically as he welcomed himself in.

The older man was at shock, "Itachi! When did you arrive?" Fugaku held a smile on his face as he saw his oldest son again. "Come let's talk in my office." He lead the way, Itachi only followed remembering his father's habit of always talking in his office.

"I came late this morning however I had to do some work before I came here." Itachi answered as he took a sat. "How is everything?"

Fugaku was at the small bar that was in his office, "Everything is going well, nothing is out of place." He walked towards his son with a drink in hand.

Itachi took the glass, "Sasuke?" He asked as an image of his younger sibling came into mind. He noticed the change of mood in his father, "Is he still hung over mother's death?"

Fugaku nodded, "I'm afraid so because of that he has been failing in some of his classes."

"French."

The older man looked up at this, "How did you know?"

Itachi only shrugged, "Lucky guess." He smirked remembering the little cherry blossom.

His father ignored and changed the topic, "Let's toast to your homecoming and too much of your success." He held up his glass and so did Itachi only feeling pride in his work. Before the men had a chance to sip their drink a scream walk heard.

-

"I think that's it. Merci _(Thank you),_ Ayame for the help." Sakura said as she sat on her bed.

"You're welcome Sakura-san." Ayame replied back.

"Please stop calling me that, Sakura will do just fine." The petal haired girl said she was already getting tired of the woman addressing her as if she was a princess or something.

Ayame only nodded, she started to walk towards the door. It was time to get dinner started, however before she left a bag in the corner caught her eyes. "Sakura, is that your bag?" She asked as she walked over to it.

Sakura looked up from the magazine, _'Bag? What bag?'_ Something suddenly clicked in her mind as she remembered about Ton Ton. "Wait! Ayame don't open that."

However it was too late, the woman did and she screamed as she saw the pig. Ton Ton reacted quickly to the loud scream; it woke up with a feeling of fear. She struggled out of the bag and ran around the room. This increased the screams of the maid.

"Ton Ton come here. Don't be scare!" Sakura called after the running pig.

The door of the guest bedroom opened wide revealing Fugaku, "What's going on here!"

Ayame looked flushed; she covered her mouth feeling embarrassed that she caused the whole incident. Sakura was the floor holding her trembling pet in her arms. Both women didn't know what to say to the man. Sakura opened her mouth to explain but someone else beat her to it.

"It seems that Ton Ton got scare and caused Ayame to scream." Itachi said as he walked towards the room. He leaned against the doorframe, his dark eyes focus on the young girl. "Am I right, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's jade eyes widen as she saw him again, she didn't move but a blush came across her face.

"Ton Ton?" Fugaku said with a puzzled face. "Who?"

"Le porc." (The pig.) Itachi said as he pointed at the small animal in the girl's arms.

Fugaku was even more confused when he saw the animal, "Is that our dinner?"

-

The final bell of the day rang; the doors of the classrooms were forced open. Students ran out heading to their lockers or just ran out the door. A certain teenager only took his time to get to his locker; he passed by his rushing classmates not caring one bit about them. He ignored the looks from his female peers and the glares of the boys.

"Sasuke-kun!" One of his fan girls screamed as he walked passed by her. The ginger haired girl walked behind him, "Sasuke, I heard that you need help in French." The boy just kept ignoring her, but she kept on talking, "I can help you, I can be your own private tutor…" She said seductively.

Sasuke rolled his eyes; he felt her filthy hand upon his shoulder. He turned and took her hand off his body as if it was infected with a disease. "Don't touch me, whore." He hissed the girl flinched in fear.

"But Sasuke-kun-" However her words were unheard as he walked away. She stood alone in hallway; her ears caught the whispers of her classmates.

Some laughed at her, "She thought she can get with him?" They continued to laugh.

"You really are a bastard…" Sasuke slammed his locker only to see his blond friend leaning against the next locker. Sasuke only rolled his eyes at the statement that was said to him.

"At the moment I don't need your criticism." Sasuke said as he walked away, Naruto followed behind.

"Oh yes that's right, today you're going to meet your new nanny." Naruto chuckled, his electric blue eyes met coal black ones that glared at him. Unlike the rest Naruto didn't feel intimidated, "What?" He asked innocently.

"I told you before that old bitch will be out by next week."

"How much do you want to bet?" Sasuke smirked at the deal.

-

"How do you know her?" Fugaku asked his son as they walked down the stairs.

"Sakura?" Itachi received a nod from the other. "On the plane." He simply answered, "She's going to be Sasuke's tutor, right?"

"Yes, what do you think of her?" Fugaku asked wanting the opinion on the girl. "I just want to know I made the right choice of a teacher."

Itachi chuckled, "Father, you made an excellent choice. I'm sure Sasuke will learn many things from her."

-

"There it's okay now…" Sakura patted Ton Ton, it snuggled close to its owner. Sakura sighed her first day and there was already a mess. She settled the pig on the bed, it fell back to sleep. _'She must be tired from the long trip.' _

Sakura got up and went out of the room. She wanted to find Ayame and apologize for getting her in trouble. The last time she saw the woman she went to the room next to hers. "Or was it the other room?" Sakura asked herself, she shrugged as she opened the door to the room next to hers.

"This person needs a decorator." Sakura said as she entered the room leaving the door open. The room was simple and plain; a bed, a wooden nightstand, a drawer and a desk with a computer. The walls were painted in a dark shade of blue, much of the belonging were blue or a dark color. The windows were shut letting no light to enter. Sakura frowned, she didn't like the darkness. She walked to the window and pulled the curtain letting the view of the setting sun to be seen. it gave the room some life.

"Much better…" She looked out the window liking the view. She stood there for a while; it was as if she was in a trance. It wasn't until she heard the loud voice of Fugaku that Sakura snapped back to reality. Sakura later heard more voices. It was someone, someone male. Sakura decided it was time to leave, _'I shouldn't be here in the first place…' _

As she started to walk, something caught her eyes. She turned her attention to the nightstand, a picture caught her eyes. Sakura picked it up. It was a photo of a young boy and a young woman. There were smiles on their faces, but the boy seem the happiest of the two.

_'He's so cute…'_ She thought as she admired the little boy's looks. _'Wait…Could this be Sasuke?' _

"What are you doing here?" Sakura jumped at the voice, she instantly dropped the frame. Her green eyes looked up to see a boy around her age at the door. Her eyes widen, he looked exactly like the young boy in the photo. _'So this is Sasuke…My new student.' _

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked again, he glared the petal haired girl. He was already pissed off that he had to meet his tutor today and now he had this girl –probably another fan girl- was in his room, touching his stuff! She should be arrested for trespassing.

Sakura quickly pulled herself together, "I'm Sakura and I'm-" However she was interrupted by the impatient Sasuke.

"And you're going to leave now!" Sasuke walked over to girl, grabbing her by the wrist and started to pull her towards the door.

Sakura looked down at his hand, how dare he touch her! "No! Laissé aller!" _(Let go!)_

Sasuke's eyes widen, _'French?'_ He turned back to the petal haired girl. She struggled to get her hand free from his strong grip. Sasuke kept on staring; now up close to her he was able to get a good look at her. She wasn't like the girls he seen in school, who wore cheap perfume or too much make-up.

_'She has a big forehead…' _That was the first thing he noticed.

Sakura stopped her fight and looked up the boy who continued to stare, "I said let go!" Sasuke snapped out of his trance, he let go of the girl. "Thank you…" She touched her wrist that was red from the grip.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura was very close into punch the boy but controlled herself from doing so. "I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm your new French tutor."

"You!"

Sakura was taken a little back by his outburst, "Yes? Is there a problem?"

_'This girl is my tutor?'_ His hands were curled up into a fist. This foiled his plans completely.

"Sakura and Sasuke, dinner is ready." Itachi appeared at the door way of the room. He smirked, "I see Sasuke you met your new tutor, Sakura-chan."

-

"By now you know Sasuke that Sakura will be your new tutor." His father said as he took the cup to his lips. He looked over at the young girl who sat in between the two Uchiha brothers. Sasuke said nothing to his father's words.

"Sakura, how will you be teaching Sasuke?" Fugaku asked as he like the rest waited for the food to be served. "I presume that you have something plan out."

Sakura looked nervous, "Yes, I do." She didn't feel the heated glared from the boy next to her, "I will have to look over his old exams and homework. I will see what his weaknesses are; I will focus on that first." She lied; she was making this all up in her head. In reality she didn't have anything planned.

"That's seems like a good idea." Itachi said supporting her, "Could I help as well? I was in France for a while so I do know the language." He smiled over at the girl and received a glare from his younger brother.

"Yes, that would be good." Sakura said.

The door from the kitchen opened and Ayame entered with the meal. She placed each plate down and bowed waiting to be dismissed. Sakura looked down at her plate with disgust.

Sasuke quickly noticed her face "Is there something wrong? Isn't our food good enough for you?" He said mockingly. Even if she wasn't the old hag he was expecting he will still get rid of her. Fugaku looked up at the statement.

"What?" He asked.

Sakura smiled nervously, the urge to hurt the boy beside her returned. "No nothing is wrong. You see…" She looked down at the steak, "I don't eat meat. I'm a vegetarian."

Fugaku looked surprised at first but then quickly remembered about her pet pig. He resisted from rolling his eyes at the thought of a person having a pig as a pet. He cleared his throat, "Very well, Ayame make Sakura a salad or something."

"Anyways…" He said wanting to get off the topic, "After dinner please start the lessons." An 'hmph' from Sasuke could be heard and Sakura nodded.

-

Dinner went by _smoothly_ with awkward moments of silences and Sakura stealing glances from the two Uchiha brothers next to her. Now she found herself in front of door to Sasuke's room. She held Ton Ton in her arms. The pig didn;t want to be left alone and neither did she. She knocked on the door and waited, no one seem to answer. Before she had a chance to knock again the door opened.

"What do you want?" Sakura looked up at his dark eyes.

"Vos leçons." _(Your lessons.) _Sakura said in French.

Sasuke looked a little taken back, "Vos leçons." He repeated her words.

Sakura sighed in a mocking way. "So I will be teaching an idiot." She looked down at Ton Ton who snorted in agreement.

"Why you little-" Sasuke's grip on the knob tighten, he was ready to slam the door in her face.

"How long have you been taking French?" She asked if she was going to be working an idiot might as well know how long he has known the language.

"Deux ans." _(Two years.)_ He said back, his gaze met hers once again.

"Good so you know something..." Sakura smiled falsely, "I know you don't me to teach you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I wonder what gave you that idea?" He said sarcastically. She was pointing out the obvious.

Sakura only ignored his comment, even though she would like to cause so harm. "Give me your old exams and tomorrow we will start our lessons."

"That's it?" It was stupid question but he couldn't help ask. He thought she was going to follow his father's orders.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, unless you want to do some work now"

Sasuke could sense the anger in her voice. He walked away to his desk to retrieve the folder that laid on it. He handed it to her, "Have fun, professeur."_ (Teacher.)_ He smiled falsely at her and closed the door.

Sakura glared draggers at the closed door, "What an asshole!"

"I heard that…" Sasuke said behind the door. He smirked as she cursed at him again.

-

The night passed and morning came quickly for the people in the Uchiha household. Sasuke woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. After shutting it off he rubbed his temples only thinking about his dream.

Dream? Wrong word, his nightmare.

Normally he would just ignore them however this time, a certain cherry blossom was in it. He only met her yesterday and she was already making his life hell in his dreams. Unlike his usual nightmare, where he was left alone. In this one his dear tutor wouldn't leave him alone, no matter where he went or ran to. She was there, speaking her perfect French. But it didn't stop there, his older brother was there. They were mocking him!

_'She's going down…' _Even if it was just a dream, he wasn't going to let it happen in reality.

"Sasuke breakfast is ready!" He rolled his eyes.

-

"Bonjour, Sasuke." Itachi said as he welcomed his brother to the table. "Comment vous avez dormi?" _(How did you sleep?) _

"Fine." Sasuke didn't sit or looked at the cherry blossom who sat beside his brother. However he did felt her green eyes upon him. Sasuke grabbed a piece of toast and walked away.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku called out to his son, "You're missing breakfast again?"

Sakura looked up at this, "He should have something to eat and a piece of toast won't cut it. It's unhealthy to skip breakfast."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked towards the front door, _'The idiot was right for once, having a tutor is like a nanny…' _He walked out slamming the door behind him.

"What's up with that boy?" Fugaku asked he placed his paper down. Itachi and Sakura only looked at each other not knowing how to answer.

"Sasuke will come to his senses somehow." Itachi said as he buttered his toast, changing the subject he looked over at Sakura. "What will you be doing today?"

Sakura placed down her glass of orange juice, "I don't know I will just have to wait until Sasuke-san returns."

"That's no fun." Itachi said as he took a bite of the bread.

"Yes, you're right. I didn't think about your free time Sakura." Fugaku said as he took in the fact that the girl wouldn't be doing anything while Sasuke was gone. Tsunade and himself didn't think about that. Maybe she can do some work around the house, however she was a guest and you don't treat one like maid.

Sakura thought about something to do but nothing came to mind.

"May I suggest an idea?" Itachi asked.

-

"So Sasuke how is the old hag?" Naruto asked as he walked beside his friend through the street of Konoha. "How is she? What's she like?"

"Her name is Sakura, she's fat and ugly. Her hair is dyed in a horrible color and she's annoying and a pain in the ass." Sasuke said flatly, he then stopped himself thinking over his words.

His tutor wasn't fat, she was actually in perfect shape. She could easily fit in his arms, not that he wanted that! Nor was she ugly in his standards, she was just plain and average. But he did consider her annoying. Why did he lie to Naruto about her? A question that needed to be answer but that will be later, at the moment he has to get her out.

"Really? So you got your plan into action? Did you pull the first prank? How did she react?"

Sasuke was deaf to Naruto's questions, he kept walking. In his mind he was thinking of ways to get rid of her. Sasuke wouldn't let his nightmare become true. However the more he thought about freeing himself from her a sudden thought of her attiude came to mind. She was a feisty one, she would be a challenge to overcome. Sasuke instantly thought about the bet he and Naruto made.

_"Sasuke you have two weeks or else…" _Sasuke Uchiha was't one that backed down from a bet. Neither wasn he one to lose.

"Sasuke did you hear me at all?" Naruto said angrily for the pass minutes he felt as if he was talking to himself.

"Nope, I didn't hear a single word." Sasuke said leaving the blond behind. Naruto stuck up the middle finger to his friend's back and cursed to himself for the friend he had. But it was a normal routine for them since they were in middle school. Even though Sasuke acted like a bastard and Naruto like an idiot, they remained good friends.

However that couldn't be said about Sasuke and Neji. Now mentioning our favorite chocolate haired boy, he was walking towards Sasuke with a smirk on his face. Sasuke in return looked with disgust at the coming teen.

"Est-ce que Sasuke, où puis-je trouver un français tuteur?" _(Sasuke, where can I find a French tutor?)_ Neji said perfectly, "If you didn't understand I ask-"

"Shut it Hyuuga, I understood." Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto who only smiled nervously. Naruto looked away only thinking what his friend might do to him later on; it wasn't Naruto's fault that half of the school knew Sasuke was getting a tutor.

Really! It wasn't Naruto's fault! (Lie)

Sasuke turned his attention back to the brown haired boy, his fists were ready to strike the boy but before he could fight him again, a certain green beast interrupted.

"Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun, stop this at once!" Rock Lee stood in between the two teens, "We are on school grounds and such behavior will not be allowed!"

"Lee, don't get in the way." Neji hissed as he narrowed his eyes at the boy with the bowl hair cut. More was going to be said from the two rivals, but their ears caught the sound of a couple of boys and girls.

"She's pretty, I wonder if she has a boyfriend."

"I never seen her, she's a new student."

"A cute new student, I hope she's in one of my classes."

"Is that her true hair color?"

Sasuke and the rest looked for the girl they were taking about. Neji and the rest smiled as they saw a pink haired girl, she was very attractive in their eyes. However Sasuke didn't have the same reaction.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said out loud catching the attention of a few people. And one of them was Naruto who instantly remembered the name of the tutor.

"Wait, Sakura as in your French tutor!" Naruto was in a state of disbelief. "But you said she was fat and ugly!" Naruto stared wide eyed at the petal haired girl who was talking to Tenten and the rest of the girls. She laughed and smiled as she continued to talk. Naruto's mouth dropped as he continued to stare, "She can't be your tutor! She's…she's…"

"Beautiful! She's a perfect spring flower that has just bloomed." Hearts could be seen around Rock Lee as he spoke more about the cherry blossom. He was mesmerized by the girl, a few others were too.

Sasuke glared at the boys around who kept talking about_ his_ tutor. First of all, why the hell was she here? She's suppose to be at home! Second of all, why did he care?

_'She's my tutor. Her life or who she attacts is not my problem.' _But it was for an unknown reason to Sasuke it was.

"My my…So that's your famous _old_ tutor. She doesn't look that old." The Hyuuga said as he looked at the Uchiha. Sasuke instantly glared at the boy but before he had a chance to speak.

"Sasuke-san!"

-

* * *

Done! (-.-) I hope you enjoyed it…Thank you for reading…

Preview… 

"My name is Neji." The boy took the girl's hands and bowed down to her. "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle." _(It is a pleasure of meeting you, my lady.)_ He laid a kiss upon her hand.

Sakura only blushed at the gesture. "Le plaisir est tout mien." (_The pleasure is all mine._) She managed to say, the blush still said on her cheeks.

Sasuke popped a vein as he saw the little scene before his eyes. "Sakura, come let's go." He pulled the girl from the chocolate haired boy, who only smirked at his jealous rival.

"I will see you around Sakura."


	5. Chapitre Cinq

I don't own Naruto and never will…

Thank you so much for the reviews!!! Really! Also thank you for those who helped/corrected/gave me tips on my French. Like said before there will be some mistakes, I **suck** at my own languages. There will be some Spanish in this chapter and maybe in some upcoming ones too. (If I screw up with this one, I will be hiring a tutor.)

The story completely AU…Flames will not be allowed and some characters will be OOC. Oh yes this reminds me as many have noticed Sasuke is TOO out of character. I'm trying to tone down his character.

First it started with As then Bs and now Fs. This is unacceptable for the heir of the Uchiha family; Sasuke cannot be failing a class! Not in senior year. It's time to call in the experts, Sasuke say hello to Sakura the French tutor. Sakura x Sasuke

**French Kiss**

**Chapitre Cinq**

* * *

-

"You have been quiet." Itachi observed as he stopped at a red light. He looked at the pink haired girl who sat beside him in the passenger seat.

Sakura was playing with her fingers, thinking of what happened earlier during breakfast. She looked up at the man who called out her name again.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?" The girl in questioned looked up, "Sorry, I wasn't listening." She admitted, she watched as the man smiled.

"I see…" Itachi said thoughtfully, "Nervous?" He continued to drive down the street and made a turn at the corner. Sakura still didn't answer his question. "So?" He pushed further on the topic.

She sighed knowing that being silent wouldn't do her any good. "Yes, I am. It's my first time in Japan, so I don't know how it works here. Everything will be new to me. Even if I'm not going to be a normal student but just a helper, it's still weird." Sakura looked out the window, the main tower of Leaf High and soon the whole campus of the school was in her view. There were students outside socializing with each other just waiting for the bell to ring.

Itachi wasted no time in finding parking. He exited the car as he walked around to open the door for the girl; he looked to find his younger brother. He smirked as he saw Sasuke talking to Naruto. Opening the door, he waited to take Sakura's hand.

Sakura blushed at his gesture, "Merci."_ (Thank you)_

-

"_May I suggest an idea?" Itachi asked._

"_Yes, of course." Fugaku said, at the moment anything was good._

_Itachi nodded and looked over at the girl who sat beside him. "Since Sakura is new to Japan, why doesn't she see the education system first hand?" The others had a puzzled look on their face he went on to clarify. "I have a friend who works at Leaf High." Itachi turned his attention to the older man. "Father, I don't know if you remember him, but his name is Deidara."_

_The dark haired man searched in his memory, "You mean the artist?" He asked and received a nodded from his son._

"_Yes, he works at Leaf as head of the art and music department. He owes me a favor…"_

_Sakura who was listening at the time couldn't help but wonder, 'Who the heck doesn't owe favors for this family?' She continued to listen to what Itachi had to say._

"_I'm sure he can find a way to have Sakura work or learn in the school without any trouble. She can easily see how Sasuke does in class; it can make her job easier on what he needs to work on. Plus she can help others and make new friends." Again he turned towards the petal haired girl, "But of course that is only if Sakura-chan wants to do that."_

_Sakura couldn't meet his gaze, without her cheeks turning pink. "Of course I would like that." She managed to say._

"_Then it's settled." Fugaku announced, he wiped his mouth with the napkin and placed it down. "Sakura will go to Leaf."  
_

"_Good, I'll call Deidara now and tell him."_

-

"Hello, ladies."

The group of girls stopped their talking; each was surprised to hear the familiar voice. The brunette in the group spoke up first as the other two were still in shock. "Itachi-san?" Tenten looked wide eyed at the dark haired man before them.

"Sasuke-kun didn't tell us you came!" The blond out of the group finally found her voice to speak. "I can't believe you're back in Konoha." Ino finished saying.

The navy haired girl didn't say anything, she remained quiet but unlike the others she noticed the green eyed girl who stood beside Itachi. Her ears then caught the little whispers of her peers around her, it seems she isn't the only who started to notice the new girl.

"It's nice to see you all again and I'm not surprised if Sasuke didn't say anything." Itachi knew well that his brother doesn't like to say anything about him. "Ladies, do you mind if I ask a favor from you?" He asked and quickly he received a respond.

"No, please ask anything." Ino insisted.

"I have a new friend." The spotlight was on Sakura. "She's new here, she's from France. She will be helping around the school. My request is to make her feel comfortable here." Sakura looked shyly at the girls; they looked at her with smiles.

"Sure we can do that." Tenten kept looking at Sakura. Her brown eyes examined the girl from head to toe; she was an average girl with a not so average forehead. _'She seems nice.'  
_

"If she's a friend of yours, she's definitely a friend of us."

"Thank you girls." Itachi then turned towards the pale lavender-eyed girl. "Ah Hinata I see you're still quiet as ever." The navy haired blushed in embarrassment. He smirked at the heiress of the Hyuuga family. Before leaving he looked back at the petal haired girl, he moved in closer whispering in her ear. "Tous seront bons."_ (Everything will be fine.)_

The girls watched the little displayed with great interest. Itachi turned towards them and gave a little bow to thank them again. As he walked away towards the building, he looked over his shoulder. "When the bell rings please take Sakura to the main office."

After watching the dark haired man leave there was an awkward silence between the girls. It wasn't until Hinata broke it, "Your name is Sakura, right?"

"Oui, _(Yes)_ my name is Sakura Haruno."

"Your Japanese isn't bad." Tenten noted the green-eyed girl didn't have a strange accent unlike the other foreigners in the school. "You learned that in school?"

Before Sakura could answer the question, the blond who had been trying to control herself attacked the cherry blossom with her questions. "You're from France? Do you live in Paris? Have you gone to any fashion shows? Are European men hotter? Have you seen any royals or celebrities or designers? Wait, wait, the important question hav-"

However before the light headed girl had a chance to ask her important question Tenten who was getting annoyed at her friend's behavior smacked her hand on the other's mouth. She looked at Sakura with a nervous smile, "Sorry for that but Ino doesn't know how to control that mouth of hers." Ino glared at the brunette, she started to scream but her yells weren't heard as it was silenced but the hand on her lips.

Sakura broke down into a fit of giggles; she held her sides as she started to laugh harder. The rest of the females looked at her strangely and soon her laugher got the attention of others around them. The girl finally calmed down and looked at the others. "Je suis désolée." _(I am sorry.)_

Tenten took her hand away from Ino's mouth and asked, "What did she say?" The girl was clueless to what was said since she was taking English as her language.

"She said I'm sorry." The blue-eyed girl replied.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata asked worried.

"Again sorry, it's just that you reminded me of a friend." Sakura said as she thought back to her school. Soon following that thought was an image of a redheaded boy. _'Gaara…'_ For that moment Sakura thought of her crush.

Tenten nodded before saying and taking Sakura out of her thoughts, "It's rude of us; we didn't even tell you our names. I'm Tenten Tamara (1) and this loud mouth is Ino Yamanaka." She instantly got a glare from the supposed loud mouth. Sakura couldn't help but smiled at her action. Tenten went on, "And that is Hinata Hyuuga." The navy haired girl gave a small wave.

"It's nice to meet you." Sakura said as she was going to say more, the sound of a familiar voice was heard.

"Sakura!"

The girl didn't want to turn around, she knew who it was. Even if she just met him yesterday, he wasn't easy to forget. However just to make sure, she asked. "Can you tell me who just called me?"

Tenten looked over at the group of boys. Her brown eyes widen, "It was Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura smiled, "So it was my little étudiant." _(student)_

"Student?" Ino translated. "Hold up, are you Sasuke's…"

Tenten finished for the blond, "French tutor?"

"Yes I am." Sakura said with a smile.

"So the rumors are true." Hinata said, at first she didn't want to believe that a top student like Sasuke would ever need help in anything. But then yesterday because of a certain yellow blond (who also was her secret crush) everyone started to talk about the heir of the Uchiha family needing help in French. Hinata even heard that from her cousin, but she still refused to believe that.

Sakura chuckled, "Is it really such a shock?" The others nodded. A sudden thought came to Sakura's mind; _'I can get him back for his behavior yesterday.'_ Sakura still was a little ticked off from her first meeting with the boy.

"Would you like to share Sakura?" Ino saw the glint in the girl's emerald eyes. "What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing, just a little payback." The girl left the others, however the others weren't far behind. They didn't want to admit it but each one was curious to what she was planning.

-

"My, my…So that's your famous old tutor. She doesn't look that old." The Hyuuga said as he looked at the Uchiha. Sasuke instantly glared at the boy but before he had a chance to speak.

"Sasuke-san!" The boys turned their attention towards the very same petal girl they were talking about. Sakura was running towards Sasuke once she got there she took a deep breath and smiled at him. The boys surrounding her looked at her, each liking the close view. "Sasuke-san." She said his name again, "I was hoping to find-"

Sasuke had questions that needed to be answer. Interrupting her, he asked. "What are you doing here?" It was not a question but a demand.

Sakura didn't answer but gave a puzzled look. She wanted to smirk but kept that grin hidden. "Sa-" However once again the girl was interrupted by a hyper blond.

"Hello there! I'm Naruto, a friend of Sasuke." The blond held out his hand for the Sakura. She gladly took it and shook. "Sakura-chan even if I don't have French you can definitely be my tutor or I can be yours." He said as he leaned in.

"What do you take?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"Español." Naruto grinned, "Yo te puedo enseñar un poquito, muchacha bonita." _(I can teach you a little bit, pretty girl.)_

Sakura blushed at the comment, she didn't notice the death looks the others were giving Naruto. "¿Verdad? Muchas gracias. Tú también eres un muchacho bonito no un muchacho guapo." _(Really? Thank you so much. You are also a pretty boy no a handsome boy.)_

"Gracias." The boy's cheeks were stained with a rosy pink color.

Sasuke pushed Naruto aside with this done the rest backed away, especially Rock Lee who wanted to have a word with Sakura. Sasuke glared at the girl however she wasn't affect by his stare. Again he demanded an answer for his previous question. "What are you doing here?" His tone sent a shiver up her shine, but she just ignored it. Sakura didn't answer as a certain chocolate headed boy came to her rescue.

"I don't think she should answer you." Neji said as he started to make his way towards the girl who kept silent.

Sasuke was a little taken back, but didn't show it. "I wasn't talking to you, so stay out of it."

"I know you weren't but I can't stay still and watch you treat a girl like she's your property." Neji said back equally matching the tone of the Uchiha, "Shouldn't you consider that she is new here? For all we know she could be lost. She has her own reasons for being here. She isn't yours so she shouldn't tell you anything." The white-eyed boy smirked, as he received nothing but silence from his rival. He turned to the cherry blossom that was deep in thought, she was thinking about the boy who just spoke up for her and her original plan. It was to humiliate Sasuke but getting him anger was just as good.

"My name is Neji." The boy took the girl's hands and bowed down to her. "C'est un plaisir pour vous rencontrer, mademoiselle."_ (It is a pleasure to meet you, miss.)_ He laid a kiss upon her hand; the action instantly took Sakura away from her thoughts.

Sakura blushed at the gesture. "Le plaisir est tout mien." _(The pleasure is all mine.) _She managed to say, the blush still tainted her cheeks.

Sasuke popped a vein as he saw the little scene before his eyes. However that wasn't the only reason, he still didn't get an answer to his question! He couldn't talk to the damn girl with these idiots around him. One option came to mind and that was to be alone with her. Then later he can deal with his so-called friends later. "Sakura, come let's go." He pulled the girl from the chocolate haired boy, who only smirked at his rival.

"I will see you around Sakura." The Hyuuga boy said. He watched, as Sasuke grew even angrier as the girl blushed deeply. Neji saw beneath that rage the young Uchiha had there was some jealousy. _'Things sure will get interesting…'_

-

"Laissé aller." _(Let go.)_ There was a feeling of déjà vu over her. She stared angrily at his hand that still held her wrist in a firm grip.

"Not until you tell why you're here?" Sasuke commanded he was tried of being ignored. He had taken the petal haired girl to the entrance of the school barely anyone was around. However from afar some watched wanting to know what did Sasuke Uchiha want with the new girl.

"Neji-san was right; I don't have to tell you anything." Just mentioning that name made yet another vein pop. Sakura held her determine exterior, "Let go." She said again, not liking their little moment.

This morning was just going _great_ for Sasuke wasn't it? Already frustrated and annoyed, he released her from his grip. "Fine, don't say anything. I can't care." However deep down inside he did but that was covered up by his pride and stubbornness. The tension was gone but an uncomfortable aura fell upon them.

For Sakura a feeling of unwanted guilt came over her, she had to get along with Sasuke rather she liked it or not. If not then her lessons with the dark headed boy were going to be troublesome. Swallowing her pride, Sakura turned to the boy. "Look, Sasuke I'm here because I'm going to be working at the school. I will be helping in the language department, this is a way to get close to you and know better your weakness. Your father and the school approved of this. Are you happy now?"

Sasuke's ears pecked up as he heard each word. _'Working…Close…Approved…'_ It seems like his nightmare was coming true. His little tutor was everywhere. Before Sasuke had a chance to say anything the bell had rang. Behind them came their peers to enter the school. As if he had completely forgotten about the girl for that moment, Sasuke started to walk away; it wasn't until he felt some pressure on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, can you tell me where the main office is?" Sakura asked making him turn towards her. "I have to see Itachi there, he has my schedule." She couldn't see any of the girls through the crowd of students, so her next choice was to ask Sasuke.

"Itachi." He hissed his brother's name.

-

"So everything is settled then?" The dark haired man looked over at the blond man that walked beside them. He then turned his attention to the paper in his hand. They walked down the empty hallways of the high school building.

The blond man nodded at the question. "Yes, everything is set. All I had to do was pull some strings. There's only one thing the old man wants to see her later on, however for now she can help around." Deidara said as he stopped at the door of the general office.

"Don't tell me that Sarutobi is still the principle?" Itachi started to recall the days he was at Leaf High.

"Yes, but he's retiring this year." Deidara answered, "Now Itachi tell me about this girl that I just _had_ to help." He emphasized on the word 'had'. The man's turquoise colored eyes looked in amusement at his old friend.

"Sakura is my brother's tutor." Itachi started to say; "I found it rather unfair that Sakura stays home while Sasuke's in school. Why doesn't she join him?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "Interesting idea. I did hear Sasuke was failing Kurenai's class." He looked down at his watch, he sighed to himself. The school day was about to begin in any minute, no wait make that second. The familiar sound of the school bell rang and the doors flung open. The men moved aside letting the teenagers walk through; only few people noticed their presence. Of course those few were the girls that smiled at the men and waved at them hoping to get at least a smile in return.

"Itachi-san." The eldest Uchiha looked up and smiled to himself. Deidara couldn't help but look at the girl who walked towards them. _'So that's Sakura-chan?'_

"Good you're here and I see you found Sasuke." Itachi received a glare from his younger brother, "Oh, my dear brother is that a way to look at your older sibling?" He said in a mockingly tone that Sasuke didn't find amusing.

The blond man ignored the little sibling rivalry and walked closer to the young girl. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Sakura." He held out his hand, "I'm Deidara, the head of the art and music department."

Sakura couldn't help but stare at the man as she took his waiting hand. He was young; he had to be the same age as Itachi. He had long blond hair tied up into a ponytail and his bangs covered his left eye. However that didn't matter to the girl, she was already lost in his turquoise stare. His voice made her return back to reality.

"Itachi told me you're from France." He asked the quiet girl. "My mother was born there however she shortly moved to Japan."

"Have you been to France?" This stoke up a conversation between the two. As they began to talk the two Uchiha brothers had a talk of their own.

"Let me guess…" Sasuke said sarcastically, "It was your idea?"

"Why of course, I want Sakura to feel at home and have a good view of Konoha. I'm thinking of taking her on a small tour." Itachi said, "Would you like to come?" Sasuke held his hands at his sides; they were already curled up into fists. He did not like one bit of his brother's game.

"What are you planning?" He asked.

The late bell was heard, "Shouldn't you be going to class?" Itachi asked avoiding Sasuke's question.

Now on this topic Sasuke couldn't fight back as much as he would want too he couldn't. The last thing he wanted was a lecture from his brother about lateness. Before leaving Sasuke gave a last glance at the cherry blossom. She was too engaged in her chat with Deidara to even notice the boy leaving. Some anger arose within Sasuke but he quickly brushed it away. If she didn't care why should he? However she was going to be at school, so there will be others times to be with her.

"I haven't been in that museum for a while." Sakura said remembering the last time was at the museum. "But when I get back I will go, I really want to see that artwork of ours."

"I see that you guys have become fast friends."

Sakura nodded, "Oui, nous avons." _(Yes, we have.)_ She answered to Itachi's question.

"Sakura, here is your schedule. You will be helping Madame Yuuhi with her French honor classes. I think Sasuke has her fifth period." He handed her the paper and looked to Deidara, "Didn't you say earlier you had someone to help Sakura around the school?"

The other man nodded before looking around. The hallways by now were cleaned of students, only a few stayed behind still by their lockers. "He's a little late." He looked at Sakura, "He's a great student of mine. In the morning he's free, so he can show you around."

Itachi then noticed a presence behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see a dark haired boy with a smile on his face. "You must be him."

"Ah, good Sai you're here."

-

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"_ (What are you doing?)_ At the entrance of the room stood a red headed boy who looked strangely at his older brother.

"Oh hey Gaara." The brunette quickly looked up but then turned his attention back at the suitcase he was sitting on. He cursed, as the suitcase wouldn't close. "Damn it!"

Gaara continued to stare, he then sighed to himself. He came to see what the noise was since his room was sadly next to his brother's. His brother's noise had woken him up, which was not a good thing. Gaara rolled his green-blue eyes as his brother became more violent with the luggage.

"He still isn't done?" The seventeen-year-old red haired boy looked to see his older sister walking down the hall. "I told him to finish that by this morning." The blond stared sharply at the brunette.

"Ferme ta gueule!"_ (Shut your mouth!)_ Kankuro yelled from his room. The woman wasn't affected by his words.

"Kankuro, you were suppose to finish your bags by this morning. Tomorrow we're leaving and we are not running late because of you." Temari walked into the room leaving Gaara at the door. The two older siblings started to argue.

Gaara cursed under his breath. Then throughout the house the phone began to ring. _'Who could be calling at this hour?'_ He glared draggers at the phone as he walked into his brother's room ignoring his bickering siblings. By now Temari was taking out what she considered to be useless things from the bag, which were puppets.

Gaara picked up the cordless phone on the desk, he answered. "Allô." _(Hello.)_ There was bitterness in his tone.

"Hello, I'm sorry for calling this late." The woman tried to stay calm over the phone. Gaara sighed wanting to hang up, who the hell calls in the middle of the night. The woman continued, "This is Shizune, I'm Sakura's aunt." At the name of the cherry blossom Gaara started to listen, "I heard from your uncle Yashamaru that you will going to Japan tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes…"

"We want to know if you can do Tsunade and me a favor…" The woman's voice trailed off.

Gaara smiled, "Bien sûr." _(Of course.)_

-

* * *

Thank you for reading!

(1) Tenten Tamura: Since Tenten doesn't have a last name; I used the last name of her Japanese Voice Actress, Yukari Tamura.


	6. Chapitre Six

I don't own Naruto and never will…

Thank you so much for the reviews! –I get hit by tomatoes- _Happy Maria?_

Story is completely AU…Flames will not be allowed, but constructive criticism is welcome…Some characters will be OOC…Be warned of bad grammar…

First it started with As then Bs and now Fs. This is unacceptable for the heir of the Uchiha family; Sasuke cannot be failing a class! Not in senior year. It's time to call in the experts, Sasuke say hello to Sakura the French tutor. Sakura x Sasuke

**French Kiss**

**Chapitre Six**

* * *

**-**

"Ah, good Sai you're here."

Deidara walked over the young man and rest his hand on the boy's shoulder. The blond smiled, "Sakura-chan, I want you to meet Sai. He will be your tour guide. Any questions about Leaf High, I'm sure he'll answer." Sai nodded to his, but still remained silent.

The pink headed girl looked over at the boy. He looked around her age, short black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. _'He's a vampire….'_ It was the first thing that came to Sakura's mind.

Itachi walked towards the student and teacher, "Well I'm sure Sakura won't have any trouble. I think it's time to take our leave."

The blond man nodded in agreement, "Yes, you're right." He looked down at his student, "Sai before you have to leave to class, please take Sakura to Sarutobi-san's office."

"I will." Sai had finally spoke, his voice in a cool and emotionless tone. Sakura couldn't help, but be a little freaked out.

"Bonne chance…" _(Good luck)_ Itachi called out as he walked away with Deidara.

"I left Sasori waiting too long." Stated the teacher, Deidara knew it wasn't a good thing to keep the red headed man waiting.

"Sasori?" Itachi asked amused, "Doesn't he still have those puppets of his?"

The two men left, leaving the teenagers behind. There was an awkward moment of silence between them. Sakura didn't like it, she looked away_. 'Talk!'_ Her mind cried out. Her ears then caught the sound of footsteps. She looked up to see that Sai was walking away.

"Une seconde!" _(Wait a second)_

Sai stopped and looked over his shoulder, the smile that hung on his lips earlier disappeared. "I suggest you follow or you can just stand there like an idiot." His voice still held no emotion.

Sakura was taken back by his words. Her hand curled up into a fist. Her green eyes widen as anger started to boil within her. _'This boy! How dare he?!'_

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by her tour guide.

"Sakura-san, please do remember that we are in a school." Sai smirked, "I don't think it will be wise to start screaming." He watched as the girl twitched.

"You're right, Sai-san." Sakura said sarcastically, "It would have been rude of me." She continued in her mocking tone. Even though, Sakura didn't want to admit it, he was right. She was in school and she was a guest. The last thing she wanted was to leave a horrible first impression.

'_He won this battle…' _Sakura thought to herself, _'But as the old saying goes, the war is not over. I will get him back._' She started to follow his steps.

"So Sai…" From the corner of her eyes she looked over at the boy. "Where are you leading me too?"

"Since you will be working with Madame Yuuhi, I'm taking you to the language department. It'll be best if you know that section first. Don't you think that would be good idea?" Sai stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

Sakura rolled her eyes; she bit her tongue in order to stop herself from bash talking. Sai noticed this and smiled. "Ah, the lady wishes to talk, but can't. She knows she will get in big trouble if she says something bad." He was teasing her.

'_Ignore him…He's just a jackass…'_ Sakura counted in her head in order to calm down. She heard him chuckle.

They still continued to walk, by now they were away from the offices and lockers in the front. The noise of talking students and teachers was heard. Sakura looked around to see classrooms. "Science department?" Sakura asked as she noticed the walls of the hallways, the bulletin boards displayed works of science.

Sai stopped and turned around, "Correct…It looks like that French tutor is not blind." Like the majority of the school, Sai was well informed that the Uchiha heir was in need of help and had called for a private tutor.

"Can you stop with the insults?" Sakura said having enough of his little attitude. "I don't see why you have to be rude to me. This is our first meeting and you right away insult me."

Sai shrugged, "It's a habit. I say what's on my mind." He took a step towards her, "I normally don't interact with people. However, since you are Sasuke-kun new playmate. I must as well try to be nice or friendly. I'll also test out what they say in the books."

Sakura was bit confused by his words. However, she brushed it off. "Shall we start over?" She suggested. The green eyed girl was stuck with him for a while might as well be friend._ 'I wouldn't say friend, since I still think he's an asshole….'_

"Sure why not…" Sakura was about to smile, however his next words didn't please her. "Just to make the old hag…sorry I mean lady happy." Sakura stared in disbelief at the smiling boy.

Before Sakura could respond back with an insult of her own, Sai quickly changed the topic. "The school is divided by its subject." Sai referred back to her earlier words.

Sakura slowly forgot about her anger as she listened. "The main building -which is this one, is made up of four floors. The fourth floor is music and art. The third is history, government, business, and technology. The second is writing, grammar, literature and language. The first is math, science, research and of course the offices. Remembering everything?" Sai asked wondering to himself if the girl will be able to know everything.

Half of the students still didn't know where their classes were and the school year was already ending.

"As for the small buildings you saw around the campus…" Sai went on with his little explanation about the school, "The gyms and field are on the east side, the auditorium and lunchroom are on the west. By the way, seniors are allowed to leave for lunch."

-

It was truly unbelievable.

Sasuke still couldn't believe that his brother and father agreed to have his tutor come to school with him! Didn't they know what this will do to his reputation?! Heck, half the school already knew he needed help and had a tutor, thanks to Naruto. Sasuke wasn't deaf, he already knew that everyone was talking and after what happened this morning, he was sure the gossiping increase. It annoyed him to no end. Last thing he heard was that his fan girls were already plotting a rid of the cherry blossom. Sasuke couldn't help, but smile, maybe his little army will be useful.

It was the last year and Sasuke wanted to leave normally, well someway close to that. His own father didn't think he was able to raise his grades on his own. No, he thought his son was stupid and needed help from another. Sasuke was sure he wasn't going to hear the end of this. The senior continued digging himself deeper in his thoughts; he wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying.

'_She's going to be a big distraction.'_ Sasuke thought as he began to play with the pencil in his hand. He sat back into his seat and stared at his blank paper. _'After the little display today, the brat will probably be following her.' _He thought back to Neji and how he was too friendly with the French girl. He stopped twirling his pencil and held it in a tight grip. _'Him and the rest of those idiots.'_ His own thoughts made Sasuke angry, the same anger he felt before.

Now Sasuke Uchiha wasn't jealous, oh no. He couldn't be jealous! Yes, Sakura is a girl who will be living with him for sometime and yes, she is attractive in her own way. She did make a few admirers very quickly. Sasuke's friends (if you want to call them that) were interested in her, Naruto and Neji right away flirted with her in front of Sasuke. The boy did have an urge to punch them, but that didn't mean he was jealous! Sasuke just didn't like when people touched what was his.

'_Where did that come from?' _Sasuke quickly questioned himself. Sakura wasn't his, he didn't own her. However, she was _his_ French tutor, who was instructed to teach him and only him. She was brought from Europe to serve him, not Neji or Naruto or anybody else. He shook his head wanting to get rid of such thoughts.

'_Her life is none of my business.'_

"Hey, Sasuke-kun…" The girl beside Sasuke started to whisper however, her words didn't reach his ears. "Sasuke-kun…" She said a little louder, her eyes looked back at the teacher who was busy writing on the board. She knew once the teacher turned around, he was going to pick on Sasuke.

Since the beginning of the class, Sasuke didn't show any sign of paying attention or taking notes. The brown haired teacher noticed and had kept a close eye on the boy. The girl beside Sasuke also noticed this and right now she was doing her best to save her crush from getting embarrassed by the teacher.

As she was about to whisper his name one more time, the teacher's voice roared through out the classroom.

"Sasuke!"

The heads in the classroom turned towards the dark haired boy in the back. "Sorry to interrupt your daydreaming, but I wonder if you can solve the problem on the board." The teacher continued as he glared at the senior who stared back at him with an intense gaze.

"Very well Yamato-sensei." Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but he was relieved that something was able to get his mind off his little problem. Sasuke's black eyes read over the problem on the chalkboard.

_What is the fourth term in the expansion of two x minus y to the fifth power? ((2x-y)5)_

Yamato smirked, "This is exactly like the last problem. If you weren't busy day-"

"The answer is negative forty, x square, y cube." (-40x2y3) Sasuke interrupted, he watched as his teacher's grin slipped off. That boosted Sasuke's ego, outsmarting the teacher.

Yamato stared in disbelief; he quickly found his voice before his other students began snickering. "Please come up to the board and show your work, Mr. Uchiha." He held out his chalk and waited for the boy to come.

Sasuke sighed as he got up. He saw the girl beside him smile at him and a few others too. Like always he just ignored them and went to the front. He took the chalk and began to work on the problem. However, his eyes saw a flash of pink by the door. He blinked just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. From the corner of his eye, he saw that pink color again, it was Sakura. She was walking down the hallway with someone else. Sasuke couldn't see who it was since Yamato moved, blocking his view.

"Please show us how you solved it." The teacher said wanting to see the work on the board.

"Hai." Sasuke began to write and he wrote quickly. "There…" He placed the chalk down on the ledge. His ears picked up the whispers of his peers.

Yamato sighed, "Very well…everyone copy it down." He looked over at the boy's work and everything was right. "Sasuke you can take your seat." He knew it was pointless to ask the boy to explain, Sasuke would just remain silent. He was always like that throughout the whole year.

"Sensei…" Yamato's dark eyes looked at the Uchiha, he nodded and the teenager went on, "May I use the bathroom?" Yamato was a bit surprised, Sasuke never asked for anything.

"Sure…" The older man held out the pass as Sasuke took it Yamato said, "Four minutes, I'm timing you."

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes and walked out. He took a few steps away from the classroom to make sure he was out of Yamato's view. He looked down the hallway and spotted the pink tutor along with another boy. He watched as they turned the corner and he followed behind walking in the opposite direction of the boy's bathroom.

-

"Come on let's not waste anymore time." Sai start to walk again, "As you can see the building is pretty big, we have to pass the math department before going to the second floor."

"Ok…" Sakura continued walking the empty hall. The school was big, the halls were spacious, and decorated by the students' work. Little by little the surrounding started to change; the science projects displayed in the cases were replaced by math related projects.

Snapping Sakura out of her thoughts was Sai. He looked over his shoulder and repeated his request. "Let me see your schedule." Sakura nodded and pulled out the sheet Itachi had given her earlier. She didn't even look at it.

Sai read it over, "Ah I see you will be helping her third, fifth and seventh period classes." He handed it back to her. "I think Sasuke has her fifth and I think Neji has her third. Good luck with that."

'_Neji?' _The cherry blossom thought back to chocolate haired boy from earlier. Her lips curled up into a smile, she will be happy to see him again. Sakura was too into her thoughts to notice that she passed the classroom her own little student. She didn't notice the dark eyes that watched her.

"Quelle langue prenez-vous?" (_Which language do you take?) _Sakura decided to strike a conversation. She had finally caught up to the boy. She saw that Sai had a puzzled expression. She held in her laughter, "What language do you take?" She said in Japanese.

"Spanish" Sai told the girl beside him, they turned the corner. "I take it with Naruto, I'm sure you meet him already." If she already saw Sasuke earlier then she must have seen the blond. Everyone knew that those two have been friends for years. Many people ask how did they become friends. It was still a mystery until this day. "Shame…" Sai thought aloud. "I'm sure Naruto would have loved if you were helping our class."

Sakura giggled, her memory with the blond resurfaced. "Yo sé cómo hablar español pero no mucho." (_I know how to speak Spanish, but not a lot.)_ Sai raised an eyebrow. "I took it in high school for my first year." She explained, "In my second year I changed to English, but I'm hoping to take Spanish lessons after I'm done with English."

"Great…" There was bit of humor in his voice, "So you will know how to curse at men and break their hearts in different languages." Sai commented, he watched as the girl covered her mouth to hold in her fit of giggles. Sai also noticed something behind them as they reached the stairs, he looked around. He saw two girls, but they were walking in the opposite direction, they didn't notice them.

Sasuke mentally cursed at himself, he was almost caught. He leaned back against the wall for a moment. He watched as two girls passed by him, they flashed a smile at him. Sasuke quietly like before followed the two as they went up to the second floor. Sasuke concluded that they were going to the language department. He continued to listen to their chat.

"By the way, how did you learn Japanese?" Sasuke couldn't help, but wonder who that was? He wasn't able to get a good look of the boy before. Sasuke wasn't jealous! He was just curious and bit irritated. He just wanted to know who was showing _his_ tutor around the school. "Were you born here and then moved to France? Sakura isn't a French name." The boy still asked questions.

Sasuke's ears pecked up to hear the answers.

Sakura stopped and stood there on the stairs. Sai noticed a change in her mood and voice. "No, I was born in France. I think my parents were Japanese." Her last sentence was almost a whisper.

"Think?" Sai repeated her word, "Why that doubt?"

Sasuke also wondered that as he listened.

Sakura felt a wave of heartache as she heard that question. "I'm orphan, I was adopted by Tsunade." She rarely told anyone that part of her life; she was surprised that she was telling Sai. Sakura climbed up the stairs passing Sai and walked towards the hallways of the second floor. "She and Shizune taught me Japanese, since they have Japanese background. I picked up the language quickly." She looked over at Sai who didn't move. Her pain was blown away as her mind recalled a funny memory. She started to laugh, "They always told me that I spoke better Japanese than French. My primary teachers always told me that my pronunciation was horrible."

Sasuke was bit taken back by her words. She never met her parents. In Sasuke's mind a picture of his mother flashed quickly. A feeling of pity was growing within him for her. Sasuke was also amazed, the girl went from a broken and sad tone to a cheerful one within seconds.

Sai didn't really care for her last comments. He walked towards her, without even thinking the words escaped from his lips. "Ah, so we have something in common."

"Excuse me?" Sakura blinked.

"I was also adopted; I never met my parents or any of my family." Like Sakura, Sai was also shocked that he revealed something from his past. But that wasn't the only thing that shocked him. He was talking normally, without screaming, or without using bad language to her. It was as if they had become friends, a silent agreement between the two of them.

Sakura looked down, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be…" Sakura stared into emotionless black eyes, Sai went on, "I'm sure you don't like when people pity you, right?" Sakura understood perfectly want he meant. She remembered how people looked down on her when they found out she was adopted by Tsunade. She didn't want or need their pity. She nodded and walked beside him.

Sasuke watched from afar, _'Those two are already friends.' _He thought grimly. He didn't like the attraction between them.

"Here we are…" Sai said, "This is the language section, your working area. It's goes down to the end of the hallway." He pointed towards the direction. "However, this will be your classroom." He pointed to the door next to him.

Sakura peaked inside through the open door, there was no one inside. As if Sai read her mind, he started to talk again. "First period Madame Yuuhi has free, no class. I was hoping she would be here, so you can meet her. I guess we can wait; she normally spends her free period in the classroom. Well not on Wednesdays."

"Why not?"

Sai chuckled, "She's always with Asuma-sensei on Thursdays." Sai leaned back against the wall, since they were waiting; why not pass the time getting information out of his new friend?

"How is life in France?" Sakura looked away from the tests on the bulletin board, "Live in Paris? Shouldn't you be in school?" He was asking quite a lot, but it didn't seem to bother her. But it did bother Sasuke who stayed by the stairs. He was still in close range to hear their talk.

"I have been to Paris many times during my mother's business trips, but I don't live there. I live in Marseille, south of France." Lucky for her on the board there was a map of France. She pointed out the city; she turned toward Sai and answered his other question. "Yes, I should be in school right now, but we aren't doing anything important at the moment. In two days it'll be winter vacation over there, so the teachers are going easy. I have all my work for the vacation, so you can say I'm prepared." **(1)**

"Ah…" Before Sai had the chance to say more, a female voice interrupted. Both Sai and Sakura looked over at the stairway. They listened, but didn't move. The voices were low so not much was heard.

"Sasuke!"

The said boy didn't have to turn around to see who it was. What got him very ticked off was that, she had to scream his name. Sasuke forced a fake smile and turned to see his French teacher. "Good morning, Madame Yuuhi."

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?" _(Why are you here?)_ Kurenai knew the boy had class right now. He wasn't one that would be cutting; her eyes looked over at the pass in his hand. No, he wasn't cutting, but what was he doing here?

"Salle de bain."_(Bathroom) _He said it too quickly and Kurenai wasn't buying his excuse.

She narrowed her red eyes, "There's one downstairs close to your math room." The woman wondered if Yamato knew that his student was walking around.

Sasuke remained calmed, "The one downstairs was closed." It was a reasonable explanation.

"Je ne pense pas _(I don't think so)_…I think you're lying." The female teacher said, "If you really needed to use the restroom, you wouldn't have been standing there as if you were eavesdropping. Instead you'll be running to the bathroom." She watched as the boy became tense, "Go back to class, Sasuke."

Kurenai started to walk up the stairs and into the hallway, "I'll see you later." The Uchiha heir did what he was told; there was no point in talking to her. However, he stopped as he heard her question. "Did your tutor arrive?"

Sasuke didn't turn, "Yes, she did."

"Ah, good…" The teacher walked away as the boy took his leave too.

"Madame Yuuhi…" The woman looked up to see a familiar face and a new one as well.

"Sai, nice to see you again." Even though, she didn't have the young man as a student, he was a helping hand around the language department. "And who might you be?" Her red eyes looked over at the petal headed girl, who stood beside the boy. Maybe she was a new student? It was the first thing that came to mind.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. Le précepteur français d'Sasuke. _(Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. Sasuke's French tutor.)_ The girl held her hand out to greet the older woman.

Kurenai's eyes widen, _'This girl is Sasuke's tutor?'_ The woman was expecting someone older, not a seventeen year old. Her lips curled up into a smile, "Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir,"_ (I'm happy to see you.)_ She took Sakura's hand.

"Sensei, I was hoping you would explain to Sakura her job." Sai said

The teacher nodded, "Entrez, je vous en prie." _(Come in, please.)_ She led them into the classroom and she closed the door behind her.

-

The red haired boy laid in bed, sleep had not gotten to him. His blue eyes stared at the ceiling above him. His mind played over the short conservation he had only a few moments ago with the older woman.

"_Since you're going to Japan, it would mean a lot to us if you could check up on our Sakura."_

Gaara smirked as he remembered the cherry blossom. She was quite a girl; in school she did turn heads. Gaara was of course one of those who took interested in the flower. The pink flower was also interested in him, Gaara can remember clearly the day he asked her out to the winter dance. She was blushing; the strong attitude she played in front of others fell apart when she was under his gaze.

The teenager also remembered when Sakura called him telling him she wouldn't be able to go with him. Gaara was angry, he couldn't deny that. She told him that she had some business to take care of and would be leaving the country.

"_I feel bad that I won't be able to go with you."_

A few hours after Sakura gave her bad news, Gaara found out that for vacation he will be going to Japan. And now he found that he will be going to the same country, same city as his little cherry blossom. It looked as if fate was placing everything on Gaara's lap for the taking.

The woman's words continued to replay in his mind, _"Sakura at the moment is working for the Uchiha family. Their son who is about your age…"_ Gaara really didn't like that part, _"is in need of some help in French. His father called Tsunade and Sakura volunteered herself to go. We would love if you could inform us how she is doing and how they are treating her. I'm sure that Sakura must be lost over there, its first time to Japan."_

Her next words made Gaara more than happy, _"I'm sure Sakura will be very comfortable if she saw a familiar face. She talked about you a lot; it'll make her feel better to see you again."_

Gaara couldn't wait until he arrived to Japan. He wanted to see Sakura and also this boy who need help…

-

The bell in school rang, Sakura almost jumped out of seat. She was certain she heard Sai said something about her. She was certain it was witty comment.

"My class should be arriving any second." Kurenai said as she got up from her desk. A few minutes ago, she had just explained everything to Sakura about her job. The woman took a great liking towards the girl.

"You two can sit in the back if you want." Kurenai gather her things together, "My second period class are just beginners, first level. If you want you can help Sakura."

"I'm sorry, but I have to continue with the tour around the school." Sai interrupted as he got up and walked over to the door. By now students were entering the classroom and the hallway was full.

"Very well, then." Kurenai turned her attention towards the girl. "I'm happy that you're Sasuke's tutor. I'm sure he will learn a lot from you. See you next period."

Sakura gave a small bow and walked out the door. As Sakura walked down the crowded hallways, her green eyes met familiar black ones.

'_Sasuke…'_

Sakura remembered earlier, before they met with Madame Yuuhi. She and Sai heard the female teacher and her student briefly talking. Sakura at first was surprised wondering if Sasuke was following her, but he said he had to use the bathroom. Sakura let her thoughts disappear with that excuse and didn't think much of it.

Sasuke had run up the stairs to see Sakura, to see who she was with. Their eyes met for moment until she was pulled away by that boy.

-

"The bell is going to ring in five minutes and then I will have to get to my class."

Thirty-five minutes had passed and Sai had finished his tour with Sakura around the school. They were again where they first started from, the offices.

"You start third period?" Sakura asked, she stopped in front of the door that read Principal's office. Sai nodded before he knocked on the door.

"Deidara-sensei told me to leave here at Sarutobi's office." Sai saw that Sakura was playing with her fingers, she was nervous. "There's nothing to be scared about." Her green eyes looked up at him. "He'll probably just tell you the rules."

"Yes, you are right about that." At the door way was the old man himself.

Sai bowed in respect, "Good day, this Sakura Haruno the volunteer for language department. If you don't mind I have to go to my locker." Sarutobi nodded and Sakura bid him good bye and a thank you for the tour.

"Please Sakura come in; I just want to set the rules down."

-

Sakura sighed in relief as she exited the principal's office. She smiled the old man wasn't rude or anything. He reminded her of the stereotype grandfathers she saw on television. Their talk wasn't long only five minutes, just in time too. The school bell rang again and the hallways were full of students again.

Sakura tried to make her way towards the stairs that led her directly to the language department. However, with the pack of bodies running down the paths it was a bit hard. Sakura found herself being pushed against another.

"Excusez-moi! Jen ne voulais pas vous bousculer." _(Excuse me! I didn't mean to bump into you.)_

"Don't worry about it."

Sakura turned around, "Neji!"

-

**

* * *

**I should have mentioned this earlier but it slipped my mind. The story takes place in mid February.  
In Japan school starts in April and ends in March. They have a three term school year. In the story the final exams will be in the first week of March.  
In France, they start school in September and end in July. They have sereval vacations during the school year. The winter vacation which is two weeks off in mid or end February and return to school like first or second week of March.

If I'm wrong in the school information for either country, please tell me.

Until next time…

-Gets hits by tomatoes-


	7. Chapitre Sept

I don't own Naruto and never will…

Can it be an update?! YES! What are my excuses for not updating? APs, SATs and preparing for college! Time passes by so fast…-sigh-

THANK YOU so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Flames will not be allowed…Be warned of OOC and other things…Story completely AU…

First it started with As then Bs and now Fs. This is unacceptable for the heir of the Uchiha family, Sasuke cannot be failing a class! Not in senior year. It's time to call in the experts, Sasuke say hello to Sakura your French tutor. Sakura x Sasuke

**French Kiss**

**Chapitre Sept**

* * *

-

"Neji!"

The chocolate haired teenager smiled at the cherry blossom who returned the gesture. Her green eyes never left his face.

"Are you okay?" He was the first one to break the silence between them. The smile never left his handsome face.

"Bien…" For some reason, Neji was so…Sakura couldn't even find the word to describe the young man before her. Their little moment earlier resurfaced in her mind.

"Sakura? Are you sure?" The Hyuuga eyed the girl who was just lost in her thoughts. His smile threatened to turn into a smirk. He had a feeling to what or rather yet who she was thinking of and he couldn't have been happier.

The girl in question finally snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the smashing of several lockers. The hallways were clearing as students walked to their next class before the late bell rang. Sakura instantly looked away as her cheeks were burning up. How long was she staring at him?! It was embarrassing on her part. She pulled her thoughts together quickly.

Neji chuckled. He had to admit she looked cute as her cheeks turned rosy pink. Before he had a chance to speak, her green eyes met his eyes once again.

"J'ai perdu mon chemin, pouvez-vous m'aider?" (I lost my way, can you help me?)Even though she was given a tour almost an hour ago, her mind at the moment was still recovering from her little trance.

"Bien sûr. I'll be more than happy to help you." His voice carried out the words in such a charming tone.

Sakura fought off the butterflies in her stomach and hoped her voice wouldn't crack. "I'm suppose to be helping your French class this period. Mind taking me there?" She used a playful tone.

Neji was a bit taken back. Only one question popped in his mind: Was she flirting with him? He didn't think the girl had it in her. This time he didn't hide his smirk.

"My lady…" He held out his hand which she gladly accepted. Hand in hand, Neji led Sakura to their classroom.

Not too far away a pair of eyes watched in amusement as Neji and Sakura walked away.

"Do I smell high school drama?" His words were followed by a laugh as he started to also leave the empty hallway.

-

Tick Tock Tick Tock

It was a dreadful sound. It was irritating, bothersome, frustrating, maddening…the list can go on and on…

Sasuke stared out the window trying desperately to block out the ticking clock. It was taunting him, telling him that every second that went by his tutor was somewhere else having fun.

Fun? That word didn't sit well with Sasuke. He shifted in his seat as more thoughts came to mind. His thoughts became bitter as he thought of who she was accompanied by this morning.

'_So she was with the freak boy…' _He thought back to earlier when he ran-no strike that he didn't run he walked calmly! Really he did. After all he had class on the second floor, Literature/Grammar, so he was going to bump into her one way or another…It wasn't like he planned anything! Really! (Denial…)

Anyways, Sakura was with the pale boy who made fun of Naruto's manhood in the beginning of the year. That's just great isn't it? Sasuke rolled his eyes. _'Hopefully he didn't have such an influence on her…'_ The last thing the Uchiha wanted was Sai rubbing off on Sakura.

"Sasuke, can you tell us what was the author implying in lines five to sixteen?" Once again Sasuke became victim to the teacher's wrath. Normally it would be Shikamaru who was picked on, since he was always sleeping, but today she set her eyes on Sasuke.

The said boy wasn't afraid to narrow his eyes at the teacher as she raised an eyebrow. "I see you don't even have your book open." She just kept drawing attention to the boy.

Like in the class before all eyes were on Sasuke. The boys grinned mischievously; they have been waiting for a day for Uchiha to screw up. Even Shikamaru was up watching with bored eyes. He sighed, waiting for something to happen. The girls in the room stared with worry eyes at their dark prince.

"You have been slipping, Sasuke." These words were all too familiar to the boy. Sasuke remained silence, but his glare was still strong. The teacher was unaffected and continued, "Open your book and read aloud the passage."

-

"I was afraid you got lost…" Kurenai said as Neji and Sakura walked through the doors of the French classroom.

The students who were suppose to be conjugating a list of verbs as a punishment for being too noisy all looked up. The whispers and gossiping began as many took notice of Sakura.

"Isn't that Sasuke-kun's tutor?"

"That's the chick I was telling you about."

Sakura bit her lip. She was a bit uncomfortable, actually no not a bit but very uncomfortable. She was a bit embarrassed, but also annoyed. Didn't these people have manners? They were just talking about her in front of her!

"Sakura-chan was lost." Neji spoke and the class quieted down to listen. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes; really sometimes his classmates were childish. "Please excuse our lateness."

The green eyed looked over at the teacher who didn't show any anger. Sakura muttered an apology. "Pardon."

"Ne t'inquiète pas." (Don't worry.) The older woman said with a smile. It was the girl's first time, she will let it slip. She turned her attention to Neji, "Thank you, Neji. Now go to your seat." The boy followed the order.

The class continued to buzz with whispers.

"Silence!" The teacher screamed at the class. All mouths closed shut and looked over at the teacher; however, some still stared at the pink haired girl that stood by the door. Kurenai looked around to make sure she had everyone's notice. She started to walk around. Her eyes wandered around as she began to speak.

"From on now, you will have another teacher in the classroom." She stopped and directed her attention to girl with green eyes. "Class please greet Sakura Haruno."

"Bonjour!"

-

"So Ton Ton what do you want for lunch?" The maid looked down at the pig.

The pig with the pearl necklace looked over at the kitchen table. She snorted as her eyes looked over at the bowl of fruit.

Ayame followed the pig's gaze and laughed. "Aren't you a healthy piggy?" She earned another snorted from the pig though the maid didn't know if it was a good or bad gesture.

The brunette picked up a red apple and began slicing it up. She started to hum to herself while making lunch for the pig. Ayame managed to get along with Ton Ton even after the incident the day before. She, like her boss, thought it was ridiculous to have a pig as pet but after to getting to know the animal, she was considering to have one herself. Though, now she can't look at a piece of meat the same way again.

'_Now I know why Sakura-chan is a vegetarian…'_ Ayame washed off the knife and her hands before giving the pig her lunch.

"Here you go Ton Ton." She placed down the plate and left the pig to its meal. "Now to do lunch for the men." It was followed by a sigh.

It was a bad enough having to please Fugaku and Sasuke, but Itachi too? The older Uchiha was a pain in the ass as Ayame like to put it. Even after working for him for five years, she didn't understand him. Itachi wasn't so bad, but something that man can be a mystery. His true intentions were never clear, was he a bad guy or a good guy? Then there was Sasuke who completely changed after his mother's death. Ayame couldn't help, but feel pity for the young boy.

'_Not only does he have to deal with the loss of his mother, but with the pressure his father is putting on him…'_ She thought to herself as she started to prepare the afternoon meal. _'Maybe Sakura-chan can change that?'_ It was strange thought, but Ayame was hoping that another female around the house can lighten things up a bit.

The maid continued with her thoughts on the pink haired French girl. She smiled at her thoughts.

Ring Ring Ring

She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to even notice the phone ringing. Ton Ton looked up from her plate and stared at the young woman and then looked at the phone. She was wondering if the woman was going to pick up. The phone continued to ring and its noise fell on deaf ears.

The master of the house was getting annoyed with every single ring. He held the newspaper tight in his hands.

"If that woman doesn't pick up the damn phone…" Fugaku didn't finish his threat as ringing stopped. He whispered a small thank you before going back to his paper.

However, it wasn't Ayame who picked up the phone it was Itachi.

The young man who returned from the school a few moments ago was in the living room with the phone in hand.

"Hello? Uchiha residence." Itachi kept a cool tone over the phone. He looked around for any sign of the maid, but she wasn't around. She must be having fun with the pig, thought Itachi.

"Hello, may I speak to Sakura Haruno?" It was a strong masculine voice with an accent. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Qui êtes-vous?" (Who are you?) It came natural to Itachi to speak in French. Sakura didn't know anyone in Japan; it was her first time after all. So it would be safe to assume that the boy who called her is from her native land.

"Français?" The boy on the other line asked with confusion in his voice. "I'm surprise…" The boy started to say, his tone changed. "I was told that the Uchihas were bad at French." His words were followed by a chuckle.

Itachi was very curious now. "You must be talking about my younger broth-"

"Sasuke Uchiha, correct?" The boy interrupted Itachi with a sharp tone. Itachi sensed some bitterness, he smirked. "You must be Itachi then?" The French boy continued.

"Yes. You know my name it would be nice to know yours." He was getting a bit pissed off, but didn't let his voice show that.

"Pardon my rudeness. I'm Gaara Sand, a close friend to Sakura." He introduced himself. "Is Sakura there?" He stated again his purpose for calling.

"Sorry, but she isn't. She's at school with Sasuke." Itachi didn't have to say that, but he had a feeling that would fire something within the younger boy.

"I see…" And it did. Gaara wasn't too happy. "Can you tell me when she will be back?"

"Around four she'll be back. If you like I can take a message." Itachi smiled.

Gaara said nothing for a moment. Before Itachi could ask if he was still there, Gaara answered. "No, there is no need for that. Please just tell her that I called and I will call later on this evening, if it's not a problem."

Itachi couldn't help, but frown. He was hoping for some information. "Very well."

"Merci, Itachi-san." The line went dead.

Itachi held the phone in his hand. He wondered about the boy and what business does he have with Sakura.

-

The bell rang and the students rushed out of the classroom. The last ones to leave were Naruto and Sasuke.

"So you have French next?" The blond asked the other boy who didn't bother to answer.

'_French…'_ Sasuke thought. He felt a bit anxious. Wait what? He was nervous? No, that couldn't be it! Just because Sakura, his tutor, was going to be there doesn't mean anything. He wasn't worry or excited. It was just going to be a normal class. He wasn't thinking about French for the pass four periods. So what 

that he wasn't listening in Math, Literature (double period) , or Economics and only thinking about his fifth period class…that didn't mean anything.

Naruto watched his friend dig himself deeper in his thoughts. The blond wanted to laugh. This was the first time Sasuke was out of reality and actually focusing on something…well a GIRL!

"Where are you going?" Naruto looked at his friend. It looks like Sasuke came back to Earth. The Uchiha looked for an answer. The blond student was suppose to have Chemistry now. The science department was in the first floor not on the second.

Naruto gave Sasuke a grin. "I want to say hello to Sakura-chan!" The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and continued to walk faster towards his classroom. Maybe he can slam the door in Naruto face…that was a nice thought.

'_That's something a jealous boyfriend would do…'_ Sasuke stopped and thought over what crossed his mind. Again he was lost in his thoughts, but that changed when he heard Naruto scream his tutor's name.

"Sakura-chan!"

The said girl was caught by surprise, but she quickly smiled at the one who addressed her. "Naruto-kun?" Sakura stood outside the class. She had just gotten back from her small break and was ready for the next class.

"What are you doing? Do you have Spanish now?" She asked at the smiling boy.

Naruto rubbed his head in a nervous fashion. "No. I have chem now, but I wanted to see you. How is your day going? Did anyone make fun of you or something? You know if something bad happened you can tell me! Cause I will get them Sakura-chan! I will make them pay if they hurt!" Naruto became louder and continued to rant.

Sakura was already getting embarrassed as he started to draw attention. "Please Naruto-kun, calmez-vous." (Calm down) However, Naruto didn't listen, but what Naruto did listen to was the hit he got from Sasuke.

"Idiot, go to class." Sasuke passed by Sakura and entered the classroom. He didn't bother to turn around.

Sakura watched as the boy just left. She thought it was a bit too much to just hit Naruto and that was rude of him not to greet her. She rolled her green eyes and walked over to the Naruto was cried over his wound.

"That bastard!" He rubbed his head. Naruto then felt a warmth touch. He looked to meet a pair of worry green eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sakura watched as the boy's face turned red. Naruto backed away from her touch as he continued to blush.

"Yes!" His voice cracked on him. "I'm fine, don't worry about me!" The late bell rang and that was Naruto's cue to leave. "I'll see you in lunch! Bye bye Sakura-chan." The blushing Naruto ran down the stairs leaving a very confused Sakura.

'_Did I miss something?'_ She wondered to herself. All she wanted to do was help Naruto.

"Sakura?" Madame Yuuhi's voice took Sakura out of her thoughts. She looked up at the woman by the door, "Class has started."

Sasuke took a seat in his usual seat in the back of room. He didn't bother to take out his notebook. He instead started to listen to what his classmates had to say.

"Did you hear we're going to have the new girl helping us out?"

"She's pretty cute, don't you think?"

Sasuke bit his tongue and stayed in his seat. However as the comments continued it was hard for the boy to hold back especially when heard something about his dear rival.

"I heard from my friend in the third period that Sakura came in with Neji-kun!"

"Yea and that she was talking with him the whole period!"

"I also heard that Neji asked Sakura on a da-"

"Silence!" Today that was Kurenai's favorite word. The woman lost count how many times she had to repeat herself. She knew that her students can get talkative. She's usually fine with that if it's about the topic, but today they were talking about how much they love French. Instead they were talking about a certain girl. The woman sighed as she walked over to her desk.

"Today as you know the French classes have an assistant teacher. Please welcome Sakura Haruno." The teacher presented Sakura who now comfortable standing in front of the room. She had to deal with it for the last two periods so now it felt more natural to her.

"Bonjour." She bowed.

The class greeted her back and then quickly when back to their whispering and Kurenai didn't like it one bit.

"Don't tell me I have to do the same thing I did to the third period class? I gave them some work on conjugating a list of verbs. I'm counting it as a quiz for them. Should I do the same for you?" She smiled brightly as the class ended their gossiping. "Good so we can get started." She looked over at Sakura who walked over to get some papers on the desk. Sasuke's eyes along with a few other eyes followed her every movement.

Kurenai began explaining the next assignment. "What you're about to receive is your topic for an essay." It was immediately followed by a whine from the students. She ignored it. "Each of you will get an expression or a quote and you have to explain what it means. This should be a very simple assignment. I'm sure you have done this in your literature classes only thing here is that it must be done in French."

"When is it due?"

"It's due on Monday. You'll have the rest of the week to work on it in class and the weekend at home. Today in class you're working on gathering ideas and making an outline. You are more than welcome to ask for help from Sakura or me." Kurenai's red eyes landed on Sasuke who was completely ignoring her. His attention stayed on the pink haired girl who was making her way towards him.

'_Date?'_ Sasuke was still thinking about the last comment he heard. Even though the girl didn't finish he knew how it was going to end.

That Hyuuga had some nerve to ask her out…

"Sasuke-san?" His eyes looked up at the owner of the voice. Green eyes smiled down on him. "Here's your quote for the essay." Sakura said. She leaned in closer and Sasuke took in her sweet aroma. For moment his mind just blanked out.

"En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis." (All's fair in love and war.)


	8. Chapitre Huit

I don't own Naruto and never will…

Hello…? Anyone out there?  
**THANK YOU! Merci! Gracias!** For the reviews/faves/alerts! You people rock for reading and still sticking around...

-tomatos hits the author-

First it started with As then Bs and now Fs. This is unacceptable for the heir of the Uchiha family, Sasuke cannot be failing a class! Not in senior year. It's time to call in the experts, Sasuke say hello to Sakura your French tutor. Sakura x Sasuke

**French Kiss**

**Chapitre ****Huit**

* * *

**-**

"Remember tomorrow first draft!" Kurenai quickly said over her noisy students who were getting ready to leave. The woman sighed as she received no reply. These children don't have any manners.

Really! They don't respect their elders. Sometimes she wondered why she became a teacher.

She sat back into her seat and allowed her eyes to wander around the room. Her students were already packed up and waiting for the bell to ring. Maybe she should be like Anko and just keep the working students until the last second.

Her ruby eyes continued to look over the room. They landed on the new girl, Sakura. Kurenai couldn't help, but allow a smile grace her face. The pink haired volunteer was currently being surrounded by a few boys who were "asking" for help on their essay. The whole period the girl wasn't left alone. She had someone calling her over mainly a boy asking for help. A laugh threatened to escape the teacher's lips.

Help? Please! Even though she was older than these kids she knew why those boys were around Sakura-chan. These little boys only want to stare at the girl's pretty face and maybe win her heart for a date.

Sudden memories of her high school years came into mind. Her days at Leaf High….things were much different.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Sakura!" The blond grabbed her bag and ran towards the pink haired tutor. "Are you coming to lunch?" Ino asked the other girl who was organizing the pieces of paper she received some various guys. Each little scrap of paper had their numbers. Sakura was a bit annoyed. She told them that she wasn't interested in a boyfriend, but they still insisted and gave her their number.

The French girl shrugged, not knowing how to answer. Was there another French class after this? Did Kurenai-sensei need her help in anything?

As if reading the younger one's mind, Kurenai told her not to worry. "There's no class this period. You can go."

Sakura bowed, "Thank you!"

"You know Sakura…" Ino started saying as she waited for the French girl. "Maybe you can help me with my essay." The blond smiled.

Sakura walked out of the classroom behind Ino. "You mean write it out for you?" She pushed her way through the packed hallway, keeping the blond in sight.

Ino turned around and winked playfully. "How did you know?" She laughed.

The other returned the gesture and gave a smile of her own. "Not a chance Missy."

The girls' voices faded away as they walked down the crowded halls. However, not to far from them from was Sasuke.

-

"Yo-you extend this vowel when you sa-say it." Hinata pointed at the mark over the a. Her shy pearl eyes looked up at the blond. Her eyes widen as she noticed how close he was. A blush threatened to break out. Hinata prayed it didn't.

Naruto blinked a few times as he looked down at the worksheet. He leaned in closer as he read over the word. He was suppose to be give a presentation in Spanish class (that he completely forgot about until Hinata mentioned it in Chemistry last period). He was having problems with pronouncing a few words. Luckily for him, Hinata was willingly to help him a bit.

Though, deep down inside he was hoping for Sakura-chan, but she was too busy. _'Probably with Sasuke…'_ Naruto's mind added in. Yet, it wasn't to say that he wasn't enjoying his time with Hinata.

Before the blond could say the word out aloud a familiar voice spoke out.

"Hinata-san, you shouldn't be wasting your time teaching this thing."

Naruto growled, "Shut up!" He glared at Neji who only smirked expecting such a reaction from the other.

"Sit, boy. Or I'll have to take you to Kida to get properly trained." The chocolate haired young man took a seat across from the blond. He ignored the heated glared he got from Naruto and turned towards his cousin. "Why are you helping him?" He narrowed his eyes.

The girl shivered under her cousin's gaze.

"I asked her!" Naruto shouted. "Is there a problem?"

Hinata nodded. "Neji-kun, I'm just helping." She said in her timid voice.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Hinata-san, you are just too nice. This idiot-" The said boy growled again, "is nothing, but-"

"Hinata!" Neji was certain his ears would bleed. Even in the noisy lunchroom that voice was still strong and loud. He looked over his shoulder ready to chew off the head of that other annoying blond, Ino. Yet, his murderous thoughts vanished when he saw who Ino was accompanied by and who was trailing behind them. He allowed a smirk to grace his handsome face.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto was out of his seat and over at the girl's side in a mere seconds.

The petal haired girl was taken back by the hyper blond. "Naruto-kun, you have lunch?"

He nodded and nodded and nodded. Sakura wondered if his head was going to fall off.

"I'm so happy you're here!" He took her hand and led her to the table. "Maybe you can help me with my Spanish!"

"Nope." Ino answered for Sakura. She knew the tutor was probably going to say yes. "Please Naruto it's her lunchtime. Give her a break." She sat in between Sakura and Naruto. She gave a little shove pushing Naruto to the corner of the bench.

"Hey!"

"Yamanaka is right." Neji purred out and turned his attention towards Sakura. "Nice to see you again mademoiselle." Sakura nodded in return feeling some butterflies in her stomach. She never had such attention from a boy like Neji. Though, there was Gaara…

Sakura couldn't help, but wonder what he was doing now. _'Probably enjoying the winter recess up in the mountains skiing…'_

"I'm sure you have dealt with enough idiots in your last class." The male French student continued giving Sakura a teasing smile. "And speaking of idiots…" Neji didn't bother to turn around. He already knew who was behind him. "…aren't you going take a seat?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. How long was Sasuke there? She didn't have time to think any longer as she was pulled by Ino into a conversation with Hinata and Naruto.

"Don't you think so too, Sakura?"

"No no don't believe her Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke clenched his fist. "That was such an original insult." He answered sarcastically. Oh, how badly he wanted to strike the other boy. Oh, how badly did he want to see the other in pain. Yet, he controlled himself. Plus it was going to be a hassle to wipe blood off his clothes. He walked over and much to his dismay he took a seat next to Neji.

"I was hope you don't mind-" The Hyuuga didn't take his eyes off the cherry blossom. "that I take Sakura out this weekend." He was going to beat around the bushes, but decided against it. It was much better to just get to the point and see the other blow up.

The Uchiha twitched. So it was true. Neji had the nerve to ask his tutor out. This was just great. He had the sex hungry retards in his class drooling over _his_ tutor and now this one. "That's not a problem." Yet his tone of voice told the other the opposite.

"But…" Neji raised an eyebrow and Sasuke smirked. The wheels in his head were turning. "You might want to reschedule. As you mentioned, I am an idiot and will need _a lot_ of help with my French. It's atrocious you know?" Sasuke continued in a false thoughtful tone. "So I might be taking up _a lot _of her time."

Yes, he was planning to have her busy. Sakura was his tutor no? She should attend him and only him. "Sorry."

"Are you guys coming?" Naruto asked as he and the others got up. The studying and talking about birds or something about feathers with the girls was getting him hungry. "Or going to continue with the war?" He didn't know what was going on between Sasuke and Neji, but it always was an argument that normally lead to a fight.

"Sasuke-san is definitely coming." Sakura looked over her shoulder. Her green eyes glanced at Sasuke, "You missed breakfast. You should really eat something."

Surprisingly, he wasn't afraid to hide the small grin. Sasuke nodded. "Yes, you're right." He followed along leaving a dumbstruck Neji.

-

Sakura sighed as she leaned against the wall. The freshmen…the freshmen! They had the memory span of a goldfish! The whole period was spent reviewing over household items and there were only ten to remember. The forty minutes were focused on ten easy words. Sakura definitely crossed teacher off her list of future careers.

"A tiring first day I presume?" Sakura jumped at the voice. She turned to meet the smiling face which could only belong to Sai.

Sakura wanted to wipe that grin off his face. "Oh you have no idea."

Sai chuckled. "Get use to it."

"Tell me Sai…" Sakura packed her stuff, though, it wasn't much. "…why are you such a jerk?"

The dark haired boy shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm not complaining. I like it."

Sakura made no comment, she just laughed. Lovely, no? They started out insulting each other this morning and now acting like old friends.

"Do you mind showing me the exit of this wonderful maze?" Sakura asked as they walked down the hallway. By now, the students had already rushed home. Once that last bell rang, they wasted no time to leave. "My mind is still wrapped up with appareils ménagers." (_household items_)

"I don't think I'll have too." Sai smiled like a fox. He wasn't expecting such a bold move from Sasuke. He was expecting him to be more in denial and very stubborn about it. Yet, it looks like he has matured a little or maybe it was a phase.

"Sasuke-kun is already waiting for you." He tilted his head towards the stairway, where a certain boy stood.

Yes, the great Sasuke Uchiha, the heartbreaker of Leaf High, was actually waiting for a girl.

'_Yet, Sakura-san isn't just any girl…she's his tutor.'_ Sai actually wanted to laugh at the speechless look on the Sakura's face. She wasn't expecting it either it seems.

"Are you going to stand there or what?"

Sakura kept her face heat up. She was blushing?! "Yes…!"

-

"_Bastard, I won't be able to walk home with you today." Naruto walked towards Sasuke's locker._

_Sasuke didn't hide the little happiness he felt. "Isn't that a shame?"_

"_Shut up!" He knew he was being mocked. "I have to work on my presentation with Hinata. I was lucky that I didn't go today." Naruto said off to the side. Someone up in the heavens must love him to spare him the embarrassment well at least the failing grade. "Look, I just wanted to tell you, the bet is off." He got to the point._

_Sasuke was confused for a moment until it dong on him. "You chicken out?" He was actually thankfully for this._

"_Think what you want. I just don't want Sakura-chan gone."_

_And he didn't want that either…but of course Sasuke Uchiha wasn't ready to admit that aloud yet._

"So…" The feminine voice beside took Sasuke out of his little world. His dark eyes looked over at the French girl who admired the clear blue sky.

Sakura didn't like the awkward silence. It was like that since they left school...and it was weird. She tried to say something, but the words died in her mouth. She was hoping he'll say something, but that an impossible wish.

"Before dinner we can work on an outline for your essay." She suggested. Sakura turned her green eyes on him.

"Hm…"

"Madame Yuuhi said that she wanted it to be simple…just to name the main points."

Again, there was an hm from Sasuke.

Sakura was hoping for some words, not just a sound. "Your quote is bit hard. You might want to explore both of the topics, love and war."

"Hm…" And once again there was silence.

"I have a better chance of talking to a wooden log…" Sakura whispered to herself. Really, what was she thinking talking to him? Since morning he was acting like prick. He was picking fights with Neji or any guy that came near her. During French class, he was off in the corner glaring at thin air. Though, she didn't have much time to talk to him during that class…damn those boys.

"Ils sont ennuyeux. Il est ennuyeux." (_They are annoying…He's annoying.)_

Sasuke's ears perked up at the comment. "Excuse me?" Oh! The boy speaks!

He decided to talk now?! "Oh nothing…I was just saying it's going to be a wonderful time teaching a wooden log." The girl snapped back.

He noticed the venom in her voice. "Really? I just thought you said I was annoying."

Sakura bit back her laugh. "Oh no, I would never think you are annoying Sasuke-san." Her voice laced with sarcasm.

"You know, I thought the French were friendly people." Sasuke feigned hurt in his voice. "Not backstabbers." Sasuke claimed victory as he saw her face flare up. She didn't say anything. It was fun getting her angry. Heck, it was fun getting anyone angry and just taunting them about it at least for Sasuke.

"I…" Sakura took in a breath. "I will be civil and ignore that." She wanted to slap him, but… _'Control your temper…Remember what __mère__ said.'_

"And your little civil act will last only for five minutes." Sasuke went up the stairs to his house. He turned back at the girl who was once again was turning red. It was sort of cute. _'She's sort of cute…'_ He'll smack himself later for that thought.

Sasuke opened the door and spoke before she could. "We'll work on the essay in the living room." He walked in leaving Sakura to wonder.

'_There is something wrong with this boy…'_ Sakura sighed. "He's more moody than a girl PMSing. Maybe he is…"

"Maybe we should give him some tampons." A snort followed the comment.

Sakura grinned as she looked up at Ayame and Ton Ton who were waiting by the door. "That's a good idea."

-

Itachi leaned back into the chair and allowed a yawn to escape his lips. His tired eyes wondered over to the clock in his father's office. The hands of the clock showed that it was five thirty. The man blinked, not believing he spent three hours working on the files.

'_And this is suppose to be my vacation.'_ The older Uchiha thought as he organized his papers. He wasn't suppose to be doing much work, only working on the Hyuuga case. Yet, that wasn't suppose to be much, just a petty case on law suit. However, he ended up doing some of his father's work as well and was never anything small.

A knock on the door snapped Itachi out of his thoughts. "Yes, come in."

The maid bowed. "Itachi-san, your father called saying he won't come back for dinner."

"Really?" Itachi asked. His father left earlier in the day to attend to some business with his uncle. However, it was unlike him to ever miss dinner. "Did he give a reason?"

Ayame shook her head. "He was very short."

Itachi crossed his arms. "I see. Where are Sasuke and Sakura?"

At this the brunette giggled a bit. "They are in the living room. Sakura-san is tutoring Sasuke." More like they're arguing than actually learning something. And Ayame found that cute. Ah, to be young and in lo-…wait could she say love? Ayame observed that there was indeed an attraction between the two of them, yet was it love? Ayame shrugged only time will tell.

The older brother noticed her reaction. "Good." He sudden thought came into mind. "Don't bother to make dinner. I'll take Sasuke and Sakura out for dinner."

The maid lit up at this. It means less work for her tonight and that's something to be happy about. "Very well."

"Ayame." He stopped the maid before she could leave. "Do you know any good places for a vegetarian?"

-

The pencil was so close in meeting its end. Sakura's grip on it was so tight that it was going to break in half any second now.

"Sasuke-san, you don't say it like that." She said calmly releasing her deadly grip on the poor pencil.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "But didn't you just say to extend the vowels?" He was only listening to what she said.

The pink haired girl wanted to smash her head against the coffee table. "Yes, but not for ten seconds!" It took him almost one minute to say one word!

The Uchiha bit back his chuckle. "You should have said so." He managed to say without laughing. Oh, Sasuke was having fun messing around with his tutor. He wasn't going to get rid of her, but toy her with her a bit.

Sakura moved the worksheets aside. "Let's get started on the outline now." She said and waited for him to give her his class work.

The French girl hoped to start their lesson with a simple exercise to get him warmed up. She got some worksheets from Madame Yuuhi. The work was easy it should have been review for Sasuke. She just asked him to say aloud the terms. She was hoping to have him speak in French during their lessons. However, that proved to be quite difficult. Either Sasuke-san was truly horrible in pronunciation or he was acting. Sakura was sure it was the latter one. Anyways, they wasted an hour on the so called easy exercise.

"Here, sensei…Pardon, I meant enseignante." (_Teacher_) The young man handled his notes with an obvious fake smile.

Sakura resisted the urge to smack him over the hand. "Merci…" Her green eyes read over his notes. "Can you at least say your quote without taking five minutes?"

"I will try." Sasuke actually considered saying it correctly this time. "En am-amour comme à la g-guerre, tou-us les coups sont per-mmis."

Sakura wanted to clap. "Ok, so from your notes you got the general concept of the quote."

The dark haired teenager rested on the carpet. "Yeah…" He yawned. "In both war and love all hits are permitted." He translated the saying.

"Meaning?" Sakura moved over to get closer to the laying boy.

Sasuke turned to face her. He shifted on his side. "Meaning that in war all tricked are allowed. You can do anything to kill your opponent and claim victory. Tu peux tricher, mentir, et trahir. Tu dois gagner à tout prix." (_You can cheat, lie, and betray. You must win at all costs._)

"Tu comprends." (_You understand_.) Sakura didn't like his answer, but it had some truth to it. "So in love…?"

Sasuke paused. "I don't know."

Sakura snorted at that. "You understand war, but not love."

"Well, sorry…" Sasuke got up. "I never have been in love."

The cherry blossom thought about it for a moment. "Then pretend!"

"Huh?"

Sakura moved closer. "Pretend you have a petite amie (_girlfriend_). Or think of a past one. I'm sure someone as beau (_handsome_) as you had a girlfriend in the past." There was some mischief tangled in her voice. "Don't think I didn't notice your affect on the girls in school today."

Sakura didn't notice the blush that threatened to color Sasuke's face. He was use to girls commenting on his features, yet something about the way Sakura said it made him blush.

The girl continued, "Think about your relationship with her. Think how much you love her. Think of the happy moments. Think about your heart fluttering when you see her. Wouldn't you want to keep that?" Sakura smiled. She was thinking about it. She was thinking what it would be like to have a boyfriend. "Would you risk everything for that person? To see that smile that makes your heart melt." Her voice drifted off.

Sasuke didn't answer her question. He instead was staring at her and her dreamy expression. (Also noticed how close she was.) It was apparent that his tutor wasn't on planet Earth anymore, but in Lala land. Dare he said it or even think it…his tutor looked adorable.

It was the second or maybe third time that day he thought of the same thing. There must be _something_ wrong with him to think such a way about this annoying girl. Sasuke shook away the thought and clear his throat.

"Yea…I guess."

Sakura lit up. She was getting through to him. "So, would you do _anything_ get her by your side? Fend off other men? Be her prince charming."

In Sasuke eyes he saw a little excited girl. He nodded. "Yea, if I love her enough."

"Wait…what?" Both Sakura and Sasuke jumped at the voice. They turned towards the entrance. "My brother is in love?" Itachi came into view.

Sasuke instantly narrowed his eyes. "It's rude to eavesdrop, _brother_." He hissed at the older Uchiha.

Itachi feigned a face of hurt. "I would never do that. I was just walking here and heard the last thing you said." He looked over at the tutor, "You believe me Sakura-chan?"

The young woman didn't want to get caught in the middle. However, she had to answer. Those black eyes of his were casting a spell on her to answer. "Um…yes."

Itachi smiled. "I take it you guys were talking about homework?" He received a nodded from Sakura and nothing from Sasuke as expected. "Well, you can end it tonight. We are going out for dinner."

-

"The restaurant isn't too far." Itachi opened the car door for Sakura. On the other side, Sasuke got out. He tried to talk his way out of dinner, saying he'll stay home, but Itachi and Sakura insisted. Plus, the idea of his brother alone with his Sakura er I mean his tutor didn't sit well with him.

Itachi continued, "It is two blocks down." He led the way with the two teenagers following behind. Luckily, the weather wasn't so bad. It was a little chilly, but not too cold that one would freeze. It was good for a stroll.

Sakura hugged her jacket as the wind dance around her. She looked up at the city streets. She assumed that they were in the heart of the city. There were flashing lights, cars racing down the streets, and some shoppers. The city was alive.

Her emerald eyes sparked with curiosity. "What's over there?"

The two brothers turned to where she pointed. "It's a street fair." Sasuke answered and continued walking.

"You want to go?" Itachi asked noticing Sakura's interest. The girl didn't answer. "Don't worry, the reservations aren't until six thirty. We have some time."

-

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked down the street vendors. He would rather be in literature class learning about some boring book then walking and listening to the shouting street sellers. He looked up at the girl in front of him. Her short pink hair bounced as she walked.

'_Pink…'_ He thought as he admired her, _'Who has pink hair?'_ It was a random question, but he made him wonder. It was a strange and rare hair color, but it suited her. It went well with her green eyes. _Not_ that he noticed her eyes…you know he was just saying…(Ha! Keep telling yourself that Sasuke.)

Sakura stopped in front of a booth that was selling little charms. She thought they would make nice gifts for Tsunade and Shizune. "How much?"

The old woman behind the booth smiled at the girl, "480 yen" (around five dollars)

"That's a rip off." Sasuke stood behind Sakura. He looked down at disgust at the items. "Hurry, lets go." He looked around and saw no sight of Itachi. Damn it, they must have gotten separated in the crowd.

"They are all handmade and I use special material." The woman answered.

In return Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura mumbled an apology in behalf of Sasuke. Really, why did he have to be so rude?

"Don't worry, dear." The woman said. "And just to show I don't have any hard feelings, here's a little charm for you and your boyfriend."

Sakura's eyes widen at the words. Her face colored up and a rosy red blush graced her face. She shook her head to correct the woman. Yet, she couldn't say anything as she was pulled away from a blushing Sasuke.

'_What?!'_ Sasuke's mind was screaming. _'Girlfriend?! His tutor?!'_ No, that thought was impossible. However as the woman's words echoed in his mind…the idea isn't sound so bad. Sakura wasn't like the other girls who carved his attention. _'No!' _Sasuke had to put an end to such thoughts.

Sasuke pushed through the crowd of people getting back to the main street. However, he almost was pushed down when he bumped into another boy. He glared at the red haired he had bumped into. His dark eyes met icy cold blue-green eyes.

"Watch where you're going." The red head said in an accent. He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, but that quickly changed when he saw who Sasuke was holding by the hand. "Saku-"

Sasuke was well aware at who the red head was staring at. _'Great! Another pervert drooling over my tutor.'_ He didn't reply back nor waited to stay any longer. He ran off again with Sakura in hand.

Sakura was so thankful that they stopped. They stopped on the main street at the entrance of the fair. She took in deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Her head was spinning with certain thoughts.

First…Why did Sasuke take off running? And why was he still holding her hand? Not that she was complaining. Despite his cold attitude Sasuke had warm hands. And she liked them.

Second or third…was that Gaara?

'_Impossible, he's in France.'_

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Both teenagers turned around and saw Itachi walking towards them. "I thought I lost you two."


End file.
